<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>灵魂归处 by suohchinen (Lovewhileyoucan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420263">灵魂归处</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/suohchinen'>suohchinen (Lovewhileyoucan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/suohchinen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>退役黑道杀手高木雄也隐居在东京郊区做酒吧老板，却遇上了有些奇怪的客人中岛裕翔，更令人惊讶的是，多年前的他们命运就早早相连。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaki Yuya/Nakajima Yuto, Takaki Yuya/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 陌生的重逢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>午后9时的酒吧，人没有想象中那么多。<br/>
只见那修长的手指把玩一般将调制杯潇洒的抛起，银色的调制杯在半空中优雅的旋转几周，稳稳的落回吧台那人的手中。半长额发稍稍垂下，细长的眼睛天生带着一份慵懒的性感，此时那双眼像注视着恋人一般专注的看着眼前水晶酒杯，将淡紫色的液体注入其中，随后将杯中推到吧台等候的客人面前。<br/>
“哦！”嘴边留有一点胡茬的好友稍稍感叹了一句后压低了声音：“喂，我说高木……”<br/>
被称作高木的调酒师头也未抬，轻轻嗯了一声作为回应。<br/>
好友窘迫的往吧台前凑了凑：“那小子，又来了啊！”<br/>
高木低头收拾着调制台，没有回复，好友偷偷看向酒吧角落，那是一个身材高挑，气质出众，长相白皙帅气的男子，或许和这个常出入这些酒吧的粗野莽汉相比，称他为男孩更加合适。<br/>
高木又把酒杯往好友面前推了推，好友很明显的感觉到那个男孩盯着这边散发出了不悦的气息。<br/>
“啧啧，你看看那眼神，盯你也盯太紧了吧？”好友如芒在背，忍不住吐槽。<br/>
高木终于抬起头看向男孩，男孩却在跟高木对视后的一瞬间移开了眼睛。<br/>
好友忍不住喷笑：“他这每天准时打卡有一段了吧？刚开始我还以为是你仇家找上门了，现在吧，我倒感觉……”<br/>
好友将酒一饮而尽后把钱款放在吧台上：“恐怕是你冤家找上门了!”<br/>
随后，不等高木反应，好友飞快拍了拍高木的肩哈哈大笑着出门了。<br/>
高木雄也，是这家不起眼酒吧的老板兼调酒师。<br/>
既不在繁华地段，也没有花哨的营销手段，这家酒吧的顾客以高木雄也过去的老朋友居多，陌生的客人当然也不少，有些人一次之后再也不会相见，也有来过几次相谈甚欢渐渐也成了朋友的，但这个男孩不属于以上任何一种。<br/>
他是什么时候开始来的高木已经不记得，或许是因为对方格外英俊的相貌，也或许是对方身上太过干净的气质，即使总是坐着酒吧一个不起眼的角落，还是被高木雄也记住了，晚上8点进店，从未跟包括高木本人在内的任何人有过交流，但却越来越多被高木发现他正偷偷的看着自己，有几次客人少的时候，高木也曾尝试着和他搭话，然而对方似乎有所觉察，总在高木鼓起勇气上前搭话之前迅速离开了，而高木……本来也不是自来熟的人。<br/>
说实话，他反而对这种人很苦手。<br/>
由于自己处理的不及时，越来越多的熟客发现了这个目光毫不掩饰的男孩，从仇家到小情人甚至私生子找上门的传闻都要编出来了。<br/>
干！高木雄也虽然金盆洗手很久，暴脾气可是还在，私生子？我有那么老吗？<br/>
等到高木雄也回过神来时，才意识到自己竟盯着那个男孩看了不短时间，男孩显然也意识到了，一双漂亮的眼睛有些慌乱的左顾右盼，略有天生下弯的眼尾中和了他高挺鼻梁带来的锐气，过长的睫毛在酒吧顶灯光源的照射下，投射的阴影落在他白皙的脸庞上，竟显得有些委屈和可怜了，高木心想不好，又散发出了不良气息，该不会吓到他了吧。<br/>
而男孩已经站起来，原本高挑挺直的脊背由于慌张而略输气势。<br/>
“等一下！”在高木没意识的情况下，已经出声喊住了他。<br/>
“这位顾客，难得店里没有其他客人，聊聊天怎样？”既然已经开口，今晚就决不能放过他，高木雄也给自己悄悄加油打气。<br/>
男孩有些局促回身看着高木，高木尽量摆出了一个和善的笑容指了指他面前吧台的一个空座，而男孩显然还有些惊吓和犹豫，仿佛被高木散发的恐怖气息震慑，他僵硬的挪到空坐上，战战兢兢坐下了。<br/>
高木雄也腹诽我有那么可怕吗，心里恨得不行，但脸上还是尽量堆起笑容：“我看您经常过来，但总是一个人坐一会儿就走了呢！”<br/>
男孩一个激灵：“没，没有……我没有”<br/>
高木雄也点点头：“没有吗？那或许是我看错了吧，也是，小哥看起来确实不像我们这种经常泡吧的人……”<br/>
这话不知激到男孩哪根神经，他抬起头大声说：“没有，酒吧什么的，我很有经验！”<br/>
高木雄也忍不住嘴角上扬：“是吗？可是我看你来了就坐在那里不知做什么的样子，虽然我的酒吧不需要最低消费之类的，但一般懂事的、经常逛酒吧的、大，人，们，还是会点杯饮品来着。”<br/>
男孩脸开始染上红晕：“是，是这样吗？”<br/>
高木雄也拼命忍住笑，忍不住要逗逗他：“唔，当然大家都有囊中羞涩的时候，但像小哥这样连来了一个多月连苏打水都没买过的，确实独一无二。”<br/>
男孩的脸腾的红了，他气呼呼的从衣兜里掏出了钱包拍到吧台上：“谁说我没钱，给我来一瓶你们这最贵的酒！”<br/>
高木雄也不着痕迹的观察着男孩，打理细致的头发，一尘不染的白衣让他格外清爽，黑白点衬衣领和黑色的领带又让他显出一丝活泼，简单的色彩搭配但衣服面料质地却不俗，不多的配饰、钱包无一不是低调的奢侈品牌，这样一个涉世未深养尊处优带着浓厚学生气的大少爷，高木雄也实在搞不懂他为什么会出现在这里。<br/>
“小哥想要什么酒呢？”高木雄也含笑看着对方。<br/>
男孩愣了一会儿，含糊的说：“就跟刚才那人一样就行……”<br/>
高木雄也把视线从男孩的钱包上移开笑着说：“恐怕不行！”<br/>
男孩当下就急了：“为什么不行？你刚刚给那人调的酒很好看啊！”<br/>
高木雄也飞快出手，抽出男孩钱包露出一个角的卡片，果然是一张学生卡。<br/>
“中岛裕翔，男，XX大学……哦，竟然是那个传说中的名校高材生!”<br/>
被抢走学生卡的中岛裕翔腾的站起身：“还我！”<br/>
高木雄也巧妙的闪开中岛裕翔的抢夺，反而把学生卡推在了中岛裕翔的眼前：“出生日我看到了，年龄未满二十岁，对不起，我们酒吧不向未成年人出售酒精饮品。”<br/>
中岛裕翔把学生卡夺回手中，心虚的嘟囔着：“还有一周就满了！”<br/>
高木雄也咧嘴一笑：“别说一周，就算是一天、一小时、一刻钟、一分钟、一秒钟，未成年就是未成年。”<br/>
中岛裕翔愤愤不平：“烦死了，你难道就是掐着点喝的人生第一口酒吗？”<br/>
高木雄也点点头：“对啊，三年前我生日零点钟声敲响，我喝了人生第一口酒！”<br/>
中岛裕翔闻言愣怔：“原来……你只比我大三岁吗……”<br/>
高木雄也闻言脸一黑：“你什么意思……”<br/>
中岛裕翔意识到什么捂住自己的嘴，匆匆将钱包拿起来就要跑，被高木雄也一把揪住拖了回来。<br/>
高木雄也冷冷一笑：“急什么，我还有话要问你！”<br/>
中岛裕翔掰着扣住自己的手：“我待会学校还有事，你放开！”<br/>
高木雄也冷哼一声：“一个富家少爷，XX大学高材生，跑到我这样一个偏远的小酒吧天天坐着干吗？”<br/>
中岛裕翔大声反驳：“我就看中这里了，而且我就安静的坐着，又没妨碍到你！”<br/>
高木雄也咬牙切齿：“那你往我这边看什么看？我这里可都是回头客，你知不知道我因为你，我名誉蒙受多大损失！！”<br/>
中岛裕翔眉头皱起：“什么名誉损失？”<br/>
高木雄也一字一句：“他们都说你在苦苦追求我，我却狠心拒绝你，我现在已经成了薄情汉、负心郎，登徒浪子臭流氓……”<br/>
中岛裕翔猛地回身，狠狠将高木雄也推的一个踉跄：“谁喜欢你了！”<br/>
说完怒气冲冲转身大步离开。<br/>
高木雄也死命抓住吧台才没直接滚在地上，他朝着中岛裕翔喊到：“我开玩笑呢！我叫高木雄也，是这个酒吧的老板，欢迎你成年之后再来，到时候第一杯酒我请你……”<br/>
中岛裕翔已经融入了浓浓的夜色之中，不知有没有听见。<br/>
高木雄也摇摇头：“现在的未成年，力气也太大了吧……长得也人高马大，感觉比我都高不少……”<br/>
高木雄也揉着有些疼的胸口，叹了口气，收拾好了酒吧，打烊回家了。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟时值仲夏，今天天气格外闷热，酒吧客人也不多，高木雄也目送一位老朋友出门离开后，心想着大概可以提前打烊了。<br/>
话说，那个叫中岛裕翔的男孩自那天过后就没有再来过呢。<br/>
大概还是自己这么凶狠的脸吓到他了吧，高木雄也有些郁闷。<br/>
因为自己这张不良的脸，从小到大不知平白无故遭受多少误解和挑衅，当然自己最后倒也走上了黑道的歧路就是了，高木雄也收拾好酒吧后关上大门。<br/>
一阵风吹过，带来一丝潮湿的凉意，高木雄也轻轻按了按自己的胸口，每当伤疤开始疼的时候，就意味着要下雨了。<br/>
现在的自己算是重新过上了平静的生活，但在黑暗中走过一遭的人，到底和纯洁无暇的白纸不同，高木雄也又想起那个叫中岛裕翔的男孩，也许是因为自己永远无法踏足那样的世界，所以他反而对这样的人抱有一丝天生的憧憬和善意吧。<br/>
这是他开这个酒吧之后，第一次遇到这种类型的客人，忍不住对他多关注了一些，可惜把他吓跑了。<br/>
高木雄也又确认了一次酒吧大门后，笑了笑转身回家了。<br/>
这就是人们常说的，完全不同的两条直线就算偶然相交也会再次朝着不同的方向前行吧。<br/>
高木雄也穿过酒吧后面的小巷，沿着黑灯瞎火的老旧居民区缓缓向自己家走去，突然他脚步一顿，但又不着痕迹的继续往前走。<br/>
虽然金盆洗手很久，但那份天生的敏锐还在，被跟踪了。<br/>
高木雄也的眼神冷若冰霜，舔了舔有些干的下唇，很久没见血了，希望今天这个脚步虚浮的菜鸟能让他好好开开荤。<br/>
前方，拐弯后，有个外观有些破旧的独栋住宅，高木雄也想着无论如何到家前也要解决了，迅速闪身躲起来，趁跟踪那人失去他踪迹慌乱的一瞬间制住对方。<br/>
那人被勒住脖子后背狠狠撞在墙上，忍不住发出一声痛苦的哼声。<br/>
高木雄也急忙放松了力道，借着忽明忽暗的路灯定睛一看，果然是中岛裕翔。<br/>
“怎么是你！”高木雄也松开手后，中岛裕翔终于大口呼吸起来，濒临死亡的恐惧让他后怕不已，高木雄也及时扶住了他的肩膀，中岛裕翔缓了一阵，才抬起头有些委屈的开口：“我，我有话想对你说……”说完又咳嗽起来。<br/>
高木雄也无奈的伸手给他拍拍背：“有话就说，你跟着我干什么？”<br/>
中岛裕翔有些生气的看着高木雄也：“谁让你酒吧今天关门那么早！走的又快！”<br/>
高木雄也挠挠头：“那你也可以喊住我，一直不吭声跟在后面很吓人啊！”<br/>
中岛裕翔低头不知嘟囔了什么。<br/>
高木雄也看着他：“你该不会是忘了我的名字了吧？”<br/>
中岛裕翔脸一红。<br/>
高木雄也冷哼一声。<br/>
中岛裕翔急忙开口：“没有啦，因为有些不好意思，高，高木君，可以这么叫你吗？”<br/>
高木…君？这什么男子高校日常的叫法？<br/>
“随便你……”高木雄也脸也莫名有些热，转身继续往前走。<br/>
中岛裕翔急忙跟上，“高木君，那个，我有话想对你说……”<br/>
高木雄也点点头：“我看你来了那么久，又总恶狠狠的盯着我，确实像有话对我说，你说吧！”<br/>
中岛裕翔眼神慌乱：“啊，抱歉，我刚来的时候确实……但是，我现在想跟你说的不是那个了，我……”<br/>
中岛裕翔仿佛不知怎么开口，高木雄也突然把手伸向空中：“啊！果然下雨了。”<br/>
中岛裕翔也抬起头，零星的雨滴落在他的脸上。<br/>
“我以前没有这种经验，所以我一开始不知道是怎么回事，但是上次高木君对我说的话，点醒了我……我，我可能，我……”<br/>
中岛裕翔结结巴巴的说着，高木雄也听的满头问号，但不断落下来的雨让他无暇他顾。<br/>
高木雄也打开独栋住宅的家门：“先进来吧再说吧！”<br/>
中岛裕翔看着面前洞开的门，有些惊讶又有些雀跃：“啊，可以吗，到高木君的家里？”<br/>
高木雄也径直进屋：“总不能让你在门口淋雨吧！”<br/>
中岛裕翔跟在后面：“高木君，这确实是我从来没接触过的领域，我这几天一直在查阅相关的资料，虽然有些不能理解的地方，但如果对方是高木君，我想我可以……如果高木君愿意，我想请高木君给我一点时间……”<br/>
高木雄也有些疑惑的看着中岛裕翔，心想学霸高材生的世界真是难以理解，但他本着不露怯的原则含糊的笑笑：“嗯，辛苦你了！”一边哥俩好的拍了拍中岛裕翔的肩膀。<br/>
中岛裕翔看着落在自己肩膀上的手，又看看高木雄也带着笑意的双眼，不由有些脸红，他想试着碰一下高木的手，却又有些胆怯，很快，高木把手撤了回去，中岛裕翔刚抬起来的手只好有些失落的放下。<br/>
高木雄也率先从玄关走进家里，客厅的灯开着，这让高木雄也有些疑惑。而让中岛裕翔疑惑的则是玄关处，那双精致漂亮的女士高跟鞋。<br/>
高木雄也抱臂往卧室的方向看去，不一会儿，一位衣着品味不俗的优雅女性提着一个纸袋走了出来，和高木雄也撞个正着，两人好像都没想到对方在，愣了一下。<br/>
“什么嘛，是Kano……”高木雄也放松的笑了笑。<br/>
被称作Kano的女性，开口前先注意到了玄关处的中岛裕翔，她露出一个微笑：“是Yuya的朋友吗？初次见面！”<br/>
而玄关处的中岛裕翔脸上的血色褪得干干净净，让本来就白皙的脸更加苍白：“那个，Kano小姐，是高木君的女朋友吗？”<br/>
这个略显冒失的问题让空气有些凝结。<br/>
高木看了眼Kano，Kano手中的纸袋紧了紧，灿烂的朝中岛笑了笑：“嗯，算是吧！”<br/>
高木雄也双手叉腰：“哈？算是吧？所以这些年我是被你包养的小白脸咯？”高木雄也一把揽住女孩的肩，“介绍一下，这是我刚认识的小朋友，中岛裕翔，这位是包养我的金主，Kano女王。”<br/>
Kano捂嘴笑了笑：“如果是中岛君的长相我当然愿意花钱，至于Yuya么……”<br/>
高木雄也冲着Kano的腰窝就戳了一下，Kano忍不住惊呼一声拿胳膊肘捅了高木一下。<br/>
而中岛裕翔则注意到Kano右手无名指上那颗闪亮的钻戒。<br/>
“高木君，抱歉，我好像……”中岛裕翔不知自己是如何才发出了声音，“我好像犯了一个很严重的错误……”<br/>
高木雄也松开怀中的女友：“什么？”<br/>
中岛裕翔苦笑了一下：“是我自己误会了，高木君，我今天先走了，打扰了。”<br/>
话音未落，中岛裕翔已经转身离开，大门咣当一声合上了。<br/>
高木雄也摸不着头脑：“现在的孩子，真是奇奇怪怪。”<br/>
Kano原本挂在脸上的甜美笑容也垮下来，她把高木雄也搭在她身上的手移开，拉开了一段距离，低垂着眼不知在想什么。<br/>
“这么长时间没理我，我还以为自己被抛弃了呢”高木雄也揶揄的看着Kano，“今晚会社没事吗？”高木雄也熟练的将Kano搂进怀里，在两人双唇碰触前，Kano将头扭到了一边。<br/>
“刚好你今天在，我就当面说吧……”Kano将手中纸袋打开，“我今天把我最后一点东西带走。”<br/>
高木雄也不明所以的看着纸袋。<br/>
“家里面我的东西都一点点不见了，你该不会没发现吧？”Kano难以置信的看着高木雄也，眼中失望之情溢于言表，但最终归于平静。<br/>
“分手吧，我们。”<br/>
高木雄也不是没有准备，但心中还是一咯噔，“怎么这么突然？”<br/>
Kano想了想举起了右手：“因为我要结婚了。”<br/>
高木雄也看着对方无名指的钻戒有些愣神：“呃，跟我吗？”<br/>
Kano恨恨将手放下，走向玄关穿好鞋：“以后，就不要见面了。”<br/>
高木雄也走上前将要出门的前女友一把抱在怀里。<br/>
“怎么，都到这时候了，倒想着挽留我了？”女孩没有回头，语气有些嘲讽。<br/>
高木雄也叹了口气：“抱歉，是我的错。对方是那种让你满意的人吧？”<br/>
女孩的声音蓦然有些哽咽：“抱歉，Yuya，如果可以，我真的希望能和我结婚的……”<br/>
高木雄也用力抱了抱她：“既然如此……”<br/>
女孩疑惑的回头看他。<br/>
高木雄也傻笑了一下：“要不要最后来一发纪念我们……”<br/>
“神经病！”话还没说完，尖锐的高跟鞋已经直接踢在高木雄也的膝盖上，在他唉哟一声退后的时候，Kano已经摔门而去。<br/>
“要幸福啊……”高木雄也看着紧闭的大门喃喃自语到。<br/>
外面雷声传来，雨渐渐大了。<br/>
中岛裕翔失魂落魄的走在回去的路上，脑中回放的是刚刚看到的高木雄也和女友甜蜜的场景，苦笑了一下。<br/>
说起来，为什么会以为他喜欢同性呢？更糟糕的是自己，竟然在这种误判下产生了如果是高木君，也不错的可怕想法……<br/>
人生中第一次的心动，为什么就这样乌龙又折磨？<br/>
中岛裕翔的眼泪和雨水一起滴落，可是，好不甘心……</p><p>被相恋许久的女友强行分手，本来该是一个不眠之夜，谁知高木雄也睡得意外香甜，醒来时不由对前女友怀抱了一点愧疚之心，赶紧心虚的把过错推到下雨天人会睡得比较好这种无厘头的理由上。<br/>
而阴雨天更让人摸不清时间，看着像天未亮，其实快要接近中午了。<br/>
高木雄也收拾停当，撑着雨伞，沿着和往常一样的路向酒吧走去。转过一个弯，差点被地上一个巨大的阴影绊倒，定睛一看竟然是一个人！<br/>
雨伞被扔到了一边，高木雄也推着昏迷不醒的那人：“中岛君！中岛君！”<br/>
中岛裕翔，恐怕是淋了一夜的雨，原本一丝不乱的头发被雨水浸湿，垂在脸颊，一身白衣也被雨水浸的发灰，而原本白皙的脸庞更是苍白，脸颊却泛着不正常的潮红。<br/>
中岛裕翔半梦半醒间看到高木雄也，原本已经停下的眼泪又要忍不住流出来。<br/>
高木雄也把他扶起来：“你怎么在这里？”<br/>
中岛裕翔一开口，嗓子哑的不行：“我，我马上就走，不会打扰到你们……”<br/>
高木雄也试探着他的额头：“啧，果然发烧了！走，跟我回家！”<br/>
中岛裕翔一听要去高木家不由抗拒的更厉害：“我不要去！你女朋友在家！”<br/>
他试图转身离开，却忍不住天旋地转，被高木雄也一把揽住。<br/>
“我只是有点不甘心，为什么高木君会有女朋友……”中岛裕翔的难过发自心底。<br/>
高木以为是中岛发烧说胡话，一心顺着哄他：“没有没有，没有女朋友！”<br/>
“唉？可我昨天……”中岛裕翔不敢置信的看着高木雄也。<br/>
高木雄也撇撇嘴自揭伤疤：“分了分了，昨天你走了不久就分了，这个事其他人还都不知道，你可一定要保……”<br/>
话还没说完，高木看着中岛额发覆盖下滑落的眼泪，不明所以的收声。<br/>
而中岛裕翔胡乱的擦了把眼泪，一个踉跄上前圈住了高木雄也：“太好了！”<br/>
“哈？”高木雄也气的不知该如何开口骂人，“算了算了，你现在这样能走路吗？我背着你吧！”<br/>
中岛裕翔却抱着高木雄也不松手，尽管他现在精神接近耗尽，但有些问题他却不能不问，环住高木雄也的肩，下巴搁在高木的肩膀上，一个亲密拥抱的姿势，又无法让高木雄也看到他患得患失的表情，这让中岛裕翔有了一些安全感。<br/>
他小声问道：“高木君，对Gay……怎么看？”<br/>
“哈？”高木雄也心想这又是哪一出？<br/>
中岛裕翔也同样看不到高木雄也的表情，以为高木对同性有所抵触，不由着急：“就是，有些男性会喜欢同性，对这种人，高木君怎么看，会觉得恶心吗？这个问题对我非常重要，对不起……！”话到最后几乎没了声音，正因为是自己喜欢的人，才更害怕听到不能接受的结果，中岛裕翔心中从未有过的恐惧。<br/>
高木雄也可不知道中岛裕翔这九曲十八弯的心思，当了这么长时间的酒吧老板，碰到LGBT群体不计其数，他第一时间把中岛裕翔归类到前来树洞的顾客之一，心中得意，这种问题我有经验。<br/>
于是高木雄也用上自己最温柔的声音说道：“不论是同性还是异性，爱上一个人怎么会是错呢？”<br/>
中岛裕翔不由抱的更紧：“高木君，不会觉得讨厌吗？”<br/>
高木雄也急忙同样温柔的回抱着中岛裕翔：“不会哦，我觉得他们很勇敢！”<br/>
中岛裕翔喃喃说着：“太好了…高木君……太好了…”在高木雄也还没为自己帅气的答案得意几秒的时候，昏倒在高木身上。</p><p>中岛裕翔再次醒来时，大脑还有些昏昏沉沉，要不是自己现在躺在高木雄也的床上，盖着高木雄也的被子，他大概会以为雨中的对话是一场梦。<br/>
高木君和女朋友分手了，高木君也不讨厌Gay……中岛裕翔的嘴角忍不住翘起。<br/>
一夜之间，自己的原本已经破碎的单相思又有了转机，那么昨晚自己淋的雨也不就算什么了。中岛裕翔伸个懒腰从床上起身，在自己昏迷的时候，高木君显然帮自己洗了澡吹干头发，自己身上穿的也是高木君的衣服，只希望自己没有给高木君造成困扰，中岛裕翔感觉有些羞耻。<br/>
餐桌上，高木雄也留下了一张字条，中岛裕翔按上面的指示找到冰箱里做好的意面微波炉热了一下，又来到洗手间，原本属于高木雄也的洗漱用品旁边放着全新的牙刷和漱口杯，和高木的同款不同色。水蓝色，正是中岛裕翔最喜欢的颜色，尽管知道这只是巧合，中岛裕翔还是忍不住傻笑，特别是两个杯子摆在一起，明明蓝色和紫色的搭配不会好看，但他就莫名觉得，有些情侣的感觉呢，中岛裕翔急忙泼了些凉水在自己脸上打断自己的胡思乱想。<br/>
洗漱完毕吃掉意面，虽然字条交代了餐具不用管，中岛裕翔还是哼着小曲把餐具洗完，结果又开始头晕，乖乖把感冒药吃掉，中岛裕翔重新躺回被子里，把刚刚在字条上看过一次就背下来的号码输入手机，很多个称呼在脑海中转来转去，但最终还是乖乖存上了“高木君”。<br/>
第一条讯息该发什么呢？中岛裕翔举着手机左思右想，不知不觉又睡了过去。</p><p>高木雄也惦记着家里有病人，早早的打烊回到家里，意面吃了，药也吃了，连盘子也刷了，多此一举！高木试了试中岛裕翔额头，已经不烫了，不由松了口气。<br/>
低头看着中岛裕翔手里的手机，赫然在信息页面上，收件人“高木君”，内容只有一行：高木君，我是中岛……后面一半还是待选择的汉字和假名，看来是输入到一半就睡了。<br/>
高木摇摇头，捏着中岛的指尖按了下发送键，自己的手机响起，很多个称呼在脑海中转来转去，但最终还是乖乖存上了“中岛君”。<br/>
外面的雨下了一天不见停，在酒吧里的自己因为惦记着这个人罕见的心神不宁，冒着雨最快的速度赶回家，终于在看到这个人安详埋在枕头里的脸庞而放下了心。<br/>
高木雄也没出声叫醒他，看到他不像平时那样一丝不乱的头发，就忍不住想起昨晚手忙脚乱给他吹头发的那一幕，毕竟自己平时吹头发就是那样乱吹一气，越是想给他吹好，吹出来的形状就越奇怪，况且他又总不舒服的乱动，尽管用大浴巾裹住了他圈在自己怀里，但他挣扎起来力气可不小，头发甩甩自己身上就全是水滴了。<br/>
现在这个人安静的睡着，也许是有好梦，嘴角含着笑意，高木雄也在反应过来之前，手指就忍不住碰了碰他的脸颊，意识到自己的行为，高木雄也连忙将手收回来，而中岛裕翔睡得香甜，嘴角仍然含着无邪气的笑颜，高木雄也看着他，想着这也许真的是心灵纯粹的人才能拥有的睡相吧。<br/>
如果要比喻，高木雄也会想起纯白的萨摩耶，无论是淋着雨可怜的样子，因为害怕自己而畏惧的样子，睡着了安静的样子，纯白、温暖，这样的人，谁会不喜欢呢？<br/>
喜欢？<br/>
高木雄也扶额，自己究竟对着一个年下三岁的未成年胡思乱想什么？<br/>
一边想着救救孩子，一边走进厨房，高木雄也开始准备自己最擅长的料理——煮意面。</p><p>把中岛裕翔从睡梦中叫醒的首先饭菜的香味，同时还有来自母亲的几个未接来电，想了三秒才想起了今天是什么日子，大概猜到了母亲打电话的来意。<br/>
不想离开，但一直赖在高木君家里也不像话。中岛裕翔一阵消沉，来到了厨房门外，高木雄也身上穿着有些旧的T恤，用毛巾包着头，居然戴着一副黑框眼镜，正在锅前奋战。<br/>
“高木君……”中岛裕翔带着点鼻音开口。<br/>
高木雄也转头：“你醒了，饭马上就好！”又迅速转回去。<br/>
中岛裕翔愣了几秒，迅速小跑到高木身旁有些惊喜的说到：“难道，高木君还准备了我的晚饭吗？”<br/>
高木雄也笑容竟显出一分憨厚：“那肯定咯！”<br/>
中岛裕翔在旁边笑眯了眼，大哥你关西腔都跑出来了。<br/>
之后高木雄也到哪里，中岛裕翔就跟着后面走到哪里，终于被赶出了厨房。<br/>
“母亲，我不回家吃饭了！”中岛裕翔一边看着厨房里忙碌的高木雄也一边偷偷给母亲打电话。<br/>
“雨下的太大了，我回不去啊！什么？雨已经停了吗？”中岛裕翔和母亲讨价还价，最终答应吃完饭就回家。</p><p>“在想什么呢？”高木雄也问道。<br/>
中岛裕翔收回看向窗外的目光，情绪有些低落的说：“没什么……”低头继续吃饭。<br/>
刚才明明还兴高采烈，感觉要是有尾巴都要欢快的摇起来了，一转眼又蔫了，感觉头上两个不存在的耳朵都耷拉下来了，小孩子真是难懂。高木雄也一边看着中岛裕翔一边想着。<br/>
“中岛君……？”<br/>
中岛裕翔一惊，发现对面的高木雄也已经停下吃饭认真的打量他了。<br/>
“对不起……”中岛裕翔低声说，“母亲说让我吃完饭就回家”<br/>
中岛裕翔忧愁的看着窗外：“可我一点也不想回家……”<br/>
“那你总看窗外干吗？”高木雄也好奇的问。<br/>
“等雨啊……如果下雨了，就有借口留在这里了……”中岛裕翔想到哪里就说到哪里。<br/>
未等中岛裕翔说完，高木雄也在对面噗呲笑出声，中岛裕翔反应过来自己说了什么，脸窘得通红，急急忙忙开口解释。<br/>
“我倒是不觉得打扰。”高木雄也还是忍不住想笑：“但是不回家没关系吗？”<br/>
中岛裕翔习惯性的双手搓着裤腿，心想，因为一旦离开这里，下次再想到你家就不知道何年何月了啊！<br/>
高木雄也像是想通了什么一样点点头：“是因为和家里说了你性向的事所以闹别扭了吗？”<br/>
“啊？”中岛裕翔愣了一下才反应过来，高木君这是把我当做Gay了吧，但是我现在喜欢的人确实是同性，他这样问倒也没错，可是我……<br/>
“倒是还没和家里讲……”中岛裕翔觉得谈话的走向有些偏了，却不知该如何开口说明，只能顺着承认了。<br/>
“所以是在烦恼如何跟父母开口吧？”高木雄也理解的点点头。<br/>
中岛裕翔心烦意乱：“不是啊，父母那边怎么样都好，关键是，关键是……”<br/>
中岛裕翔抬头看着高木雄也：“关键是我现在还没有告诉对方我的心意，也不知道对方喜不喜欢我……”说着又有些不好意思的低下头。<br/>
高木雄也拼命忍住翻白眼的冲动，只觉得一股恋爱的酸臭味扑面而来，他一个昨天刚被女友甩了的单身狗为什么要坐在这里听小年轻分享恋爱心得？<br/>
对，我就是嫉妒人家要展开美好恋情了，酸一下不行吗？高木雄也心中愤愤不平，丝毫没有意识到自己和这场单相思有什么关联。<br/>
“这个，我觉得你还是很有胜算的，或者可以试着跟对方说出心意呢？”高木雄也最终还是含泪调整好心态开始鼓励对方。<br/>
中岛裕翔有些迟疑：“高木君觉得，我有希望吗？对方会喜欢我吗？”<br/>
高木雄也看着中岛裕翔带着渴求的那双眼睛，突然觉得那双眼睛里的感情过于纯粹和沉重，本来要说出口的俏皮话噎在嘴边。<br/>
中岛裕翔看着高木雄也：“如果是高木君的话，喜欢的人主动向你表白，是会接受的类型吗？”<br/>
高木雄也迅速回顾了自己的丰富情史后，挠了挠鼻子：“我吗？虽然我一向是主动方，但偶尔对方主动的感觉也不错呢！毕竟是自己喜欢的人不是吗？”<br/>
中岛裕翔低声说：“能被高木君喜欢的人，都很幸福呢……”<br/>
高木雄也心花怒放：“不错，这个我的前女友们都可以作证，嘿嘿嘿！”<br/>
看着愈发情绪低落的中岛裕翔，高木雄也讪讪的收敛了傻笑：“但是，中岛君这么优秀，也有很多人会喜欢你，说不定你喜欢的人也恰好喜欢你呢？不要太悲观！”<br/>
中岛裕翔听着这南辕北辙的谈话，想着不知何时才能跟高木雄也说明自己的心事，更加低落：“我不需要那么多人喜欢，我只要我喜欢的人也喜欢我……”<br/>
高木雄也拍了一下手：“好了好了，别说这些了，看这是什么！”<br/>
高木雄也不知从哪里拿出了一个白色的礼物盒，趁中岛裕翔还在愣神的功夫迅速打开放在桌子特意留出的空间里。<br/>
“中岛君，祝你20岁生日快乐！”<br/>
“欸？”中岛裕翔看着摆在桌子中间的奶油蛋糕傻眼了。<br/>
“欸？不是今天吗？上次看你学生卡上是今天没错吧？”高木雄也有些窘。<br/>
“是今天，但我没想到高木君会记得。”中岛裕翔小心的把十分迷你的奶油蛋糕捧到手中看着，露出了笑颜。<br/>
“虽然你肯定会不缺人陪你过生日送蛋糕……我这个估计是最寒酸的，你当是我的一点心意原谅我吧！”单看不觉得，蛋糕被中岛裕翔捧在手里变得特别明显，高木雄也越发觉得自己临时定的小蛋糕不上档次。<br/>
“不！”中岛裕翔笑容逐渐延宕开来，露出了一排洁白的小牙：“这是我见过最好的生日蛋糕！”说着长大嘴直接把蛋糕上放的“裕翔君生日快乐”的翻糖标牌吃掉了，不出意外脸颊也粘上了一点奶油。<br/>
高木雄也扶额叹息，这小奶狗啃西瓜式的吃蛋糕方法。<br/>
“啊！”高木雄也一拍脑门：“忘记要生日蜡烛了，这怎么许愿！”<br/>
中岛裕翔端着蛋糕：“没有蜡烛也可以许愿吧？只要高木君答应！”<br/>
高木雄也愣了下：“我吗？但我能帮你实现的愿望也有限……”<br/>
中岛裕翔想了想，笑的有些羞涩：“高木君，我的愿望就是，以后，能像蛋糕上写的那样，叫我的名字吗？”<br/>
高木雄也喷笑：“好啊，那我以后叫你裕翔君，裕翔君以后要叫我Yuya吗？”<br/>
Yuya的发音在中岛裕翔的唇舌脑海间盘旋一番，最终他还是有些害羞：“算了，我还是叫高木君好了……”<br/>
高木雄也拖长声音：“好可惜呀……”<br/>
中岛裕翔笑的眼睛都眯了起来：“高木君，谢谢你。”<br/>
高木雄也看中岛裕翔已经从失落走出来，心情也跟着大好，一想待会这孩子就要回家面对现实了，不觉有点心疼。<br/>
而中岛裕翔的耳朵忽然动了动，随后他飞一般的跑到窗边瞪着眼看了半天：“啊！下雨了！高木君！你看下雨了！”<br/>
中岛裕翔指着窗外落下的雨滴，忍不住直接跳了起来，高木雄也被他感染也笑了起来：“你小心手里的蛋糕！”<br/>
中岛裕翔飞快把蛋糕放回餐桌，猛地凑近高木雄也问到：“高木君，雨太大了，请问我今晚可以留在你家吗？”<br/>
高木雄也看着中岛裕翔故作严肃的样子也配合的忍住笑：“雨下的这么大确实没办法，可以的，裕翔君。”<br/>
“太好了！”中岛裕翔原地蹦起来，一步三跳去给母亲打电话了。</p><p>“搞定！”等中岛裕翔回来的时候，餐桌已经收拾好了，高木雄也摘下了黑框眼镜和包头发的毛巾，面前摆放着银色的调酒器皿和各类酒。<br/>
抬头看了一眼中岛裕翔，高木雄也笑了笑。<br/>
中岛裕翔突然感受到这是酒吧调酒师状态全开的样子啊，有些疑惑。<br/>
高木雄也指了指餐桌前给中岛裕翔留的椅子，以往狭长的眼眸在餐桌顶灯暖光的照射下显得十分温柔。<br/>
“请你喝第一杯酒，好么？”</p><p>高木雄也按自己的节奏，不疾不徐的把调酒的器具一一摆好，精心挑选的几种酒也都逐一摆放好。但这在焦急等待的中岛裕翔看来简直是慢腾腾的让人无法忍耐！<br/>
对今天刚满二十岁的中岛裕翔来说，这些酒瓶他或许是见过，但里面的酒真是没有尝过。中岛裕翔开始乖乖坐在椅子上，却忍不住伸长了脖子看着高木雄也灵活的双手，又扁扁嘴趴在桌上等待着，最后终于是等不及。<br/>
“高木君，我可以到你旁边看看吗？”中岛裕翔乖巧的发问。<br/>
“哦，可以啊……”<br/>
高木雄也话音还未落，中岛裕翔已经窜到了高木雄也身边，一边嘟哝着：“我不会打扰你的……”一边蹲在旁边胳膊支在餐桌上，好奇的四下打量，逐一凑近闻着每瓶酒的味道。<br/>
原本就不太合身的t恤此时更是捉襟见肘，随着中岛的动作不时露出他雪白的腰线和脖颈，而一头乱毛在脑袋上支棱着，让他原本雕刻一般完美的侧颜露出几分孩子气，而认真闻着酒味的鼻子和闪亮的眼睛更是惹人怜爱，如果是在酒吧里，别说这样没有礼貌的左闻右闻，就算是多靠近调制台一步，都要被高木雄也一记铁拳轰出东京，而现在，高木雄也微微侧身，低头看着趴在桌边的中岛裕翔毛茸茸的脑瓜顶和侧脸，只觉得非常可爱，甚至毫无觉察的露出了笑容。<br/>
“这个酒的味道好甜，可以加点这个么？”中岛裕翔扬起头看着高木雄也，眼睛亮晶晶。<br/>
高木雄也俯身拿起那瓶糖浆无语的点点头：“好的！”<br/>
无限度的纵容就是这也要加一点，那也要加一点，每次高木雄也都要在脑内迅速构想新的调配方案，这大概是他开始调酒以来最困难的一杯酒。<br/>
等高木雄也终于把集大成之作放进调制杯，帅气的抛起来，中岛裕翔终于不再说话认真欣赏，高木雄也心里松了一口气，开始全神贯注的调制起来。<br/>
“高木君，我什么时候选颜色啊？”<br/>
“啊？颜色？”高木雄也打开调制杯的手顿住，“现在才……吗？”高木雄也的头又开始疼了。<br/>
中岛裕翔高兴的指着旁边一瓶酒：“就这个颜色，水蓝色，我最喜欢的颜色，加一点这个酒进去吧！”<br/>
高木雄也看着那瓶孟买蓝宝石发愣。<br/>
“啊，太麻烦的话就算啦！”中岛裕翔担心高木生气，急忙补充。<br/>
“水蓝色是吧，没问题！”高木雄也不好解释这瓶酒只有瓶身是蓝色的，而且属于金酒，浓度很高，并不适合初次品酒的中岛裕翔。<br/>
但要水蓝色还是没问题的，高木雄也拿出一瓶蓝橙酒开始仔细调制，终于澄清的水蓝色酒被缓缓注入水晶杯中。<br/>
“高木君，我可以再选一个颜色吗？”中岛裕翔冷不丁出声，高木雄也不禁手一抖。<br/>
而中岛裕翔是想起那对儿很有情侣感的蓝、紫色漱口杯，有些害羞的说：“我还想要紫色。”<br/>
高木雄也迟疑的开口：“倒不是不行，但是紫色和水蓝色搭一起，不好看吧？”<br/>
中岛裕翔眉头皱起，大声说：“好看的！我就喜欢！”<br/>
高木雄也耸耸肩，拿起旁边的红色糖浆用君度调和，又加了些葡萄汁，用调酒勺插到酒杯侧壁小心注入，水蓝色的液体被渐渐晕染最终变成了魅惑的深紫色沉到杯底，高木雄也娴熟的收尾，最终酒杯中两个颜色漂亮的分层，边界却也不断融合又分开。<br/>
“好美啊！”中岛裕翔感叹。<br/>
高木雄也却对这个作品不太满意，紫色太沉，会把原本澄清的水蓝搞得一团糟，不过，对方喜欢就好。<br/>
高木雄也把水晶杯推到对面：“这位客人请落座吧！一直趴在这里真是小店失职了。”<br/>
中岛裕翔笑眯眯的蹦起来，回到对面自己的椅子上，端起了酒。<br/>
在高木雄也期待的眼神下，中岛裕翔轻轻抿了一口。<br/>
“怎么样？”高木雄也低声问。<br/>
中岛裕翔朝他笑了笑，又喝了一口，回味了一下，又喝了一口，仿佛确信了什么，把杯子放下了。<br/>
“那个，高木君，虽然口味确实很棒，但是这个真的是酒吗？”<br/>
“嗯？？？？”高木雄也满头问号。<br/>
“怎么讲呢，像是橘子和葡萄混合口味的汽水……”中岛裕翔看着高木雄也黑成锅底的脸色越说声越小。<br/>
“唉，看来是低估你的酒量了……”高木雄也有些懊恼的扶额，“担心你第一次喝酒会醉，没有加太多烈酒，也用了大量的果汁调味，大概是太过头了……”<br/>
中岛裕翔不高兴的托着脸：“高木君，是把我当小孩子吗？”<br/>
高木雄也心想你本来就是小孩子，嘴上安抚道：“想不到你小子酒量可以，行，以后拼酒带上你！”<br/>
中岛裕翔高兴的连连点头，豪迈的把剩下的酒一口干掉。<br/>
高木雄也把被冷落在一旁的生日蛋糕拿过来，十分潇洒的举起菜刀就要刷刷砍下去。中岛裕翔急忙说着要自己切，站了起来。<br/>
“裕翔…君？”<br/>
中岛裕翔猛地回神，晃晃脑袋，才把蛋糕小心的分好，放到餐盘里，往高木雄也的方向递过去，眼前的场景竟然不断扭曲、模糊，扑通，扑通，心脏跳的很快，大脑里似乎也有一条血管跟着呼呼跳动着。<br/>
高木雄也急忙把悬置在半空摇摇欲坠的蛋糕接过来，却还是晚了一步，被一片奶油蹭在了脸颊上，他抬头看着眼神有些涣散的中岛裕翔，猛地发觉，不是自己的调的酒不是酒，而是过于爽口的味道掩盖的酒精的气味，这是酒的后劲上来了……<br/>
“哈哈哈，高木君好可笑！”中岛裕翔大笑着，脸上已经有几分醉意，“我来帮你擦掉吧！”<br/>
说着摇摇晃晃的站起来，踉跄的往高木雄也身边走过去，脚下一滑，高木雄也急忙起身扶助他，却被中岛裕翔连带着摔下去，急忙勉强用墙壁支撑了一下，终于是用咣当一下脑袋撞到墙的代价，护着中岛裕翔倚着墙壁坐到了地上，高木雄也按着自己的后脑勺，表情扭曲。<br/>
而中岛裕翔迷迷糊糊从高木雄也的怀抱里抬起头：“哎？怎么坐到地上了？”<br/>
高木雄也怒目圆瞪，可酒精上头的中岛裕翔完全不害怕，反而嘻嘻哈哈的笑着：“高木君好滑稽呀，脸上的奶油哈哈哈……”<br/>
高木雄也努力的把压在中岛裕翔肩膀下的手臂抽出来，试图擦掉，中岛裕翔却蛮横的打断了他的动作。<br/>
“不要擦掉啊，高木君买的蛋糕，不要浪费了……”<br/>
说着凑近高木雄也的脸颊，微微张开薄唇，仔仔细细的把奶油舔舐干净。<br/>
高木雄也感受着凑近身边的呼吸，脸颊被柔软舌头不断触碰，呆掉了。<br/>
“什么眼神啊，真的很甜哦……”中岛裕翔缓缓舔了舔自己沾着一点奶油的唇，让醉酒后的他更显出一份侵略性的美，“不相信的话，高木君也尝一尝吧！”<br/>
说着吻上了高木雄也微张的唇。<br/>
一个混合着奶油香气和酒精味道的吻。</p><p>高木雄也一把将中岛裕翔推开。<br/>
“你醉了！”高木雄也皱着眉头。<br/>
而中岛裕翔被冷不丁一推，本来就头晕脑胀的他更是摇晃的厉害，身体一歪栽倒下去，脑袋咕咚磕到地板上，立刻疼得哼哼唧唧起来。<br/>
高木雄也没有办法，又要把他拉起来，谁知道中岛裕翔愤怒的打开了他的手。<br/>
“你这个坏人竟然推我，我要去找高木君，让他来教训你！”中岛裕翔语气委屈。<br/>
高木雄也听着醉话直接笑出了声，也不着急拉人起来了，反而问道：“高木君这么厉害啊？还能帮你教训人？”<br/>
中岛裕翔在地上哼唧着打算爬起来：“高木君可厉害了，我最喜欢高木君了！”说着手臂一滑，又重新滚在了地上。<br/>
高木雄也捂嘴笑起来，戏精上身站起身又干脆清了清嗓子喊到：“裕翔君？我是高木，你怎么在地上，快起来！”说着就把中岛裕翔从地上拉了起来。<br/>
“高木君！”中岛裕翔努力睁大眼睛看着高木雄也模糊的脸，委屈的拉着他的胳膊站起来：“刚刚有个人把我推到地上了！好痛啊！”<br/>
高木雄也已经笑的嘴巴咧到耳朵根：“那个混蛋我已经教训他了！”<br/>
中岛裕翔恨恨的点头：“哼！我就知道高木君最厉害了!”<br/>
一边说着一边醉的东倒西歪，高木雄也架着他的胳膊勉强抬起来，笑的不行。<br/>
“哦，所以裕翔君喜欢高木君是因为高木君很厉害对不对？”<br/>
中岛裕翔先点点头，一想又不对，接着开始推开高木雄也。<br/>
“不对，你不是高木君，高木君还不知道我喜欢他的事呢！你走开！”<br/>
本来想继续逗乐的高木雄也慢半拍的反应过来这话的含义，笑容渐渐凝住了。<br/>
“裕翔君，喜欢的人是……高木君吗？”<br/>
中岛裕翔沉默了，高木雄也只觉得浑身血液都在渐渐凝固。<br/>
“你不要告诉高木君，如果被他知道了，说不定就再也不会理我了……”<br/>
高木雄也本来托着中岛裕翔的手缩了回去，中岛裕翔就在他的眼前重新滑落在了地上，似乎不明白为什么又摔倒了，中岛裕翔的手轻轻拉着高木雄也的裤腿，头倚在高木雄也的腿上，努力的睁开眼睛。<br/>
不可能吧？这小子是装醉耍我吧？<br/>
这是高木雄也心中的第一反应。<br/>
或者是我自作多情理解错了，他的喜欢并不是那种意思？<br/>
高木雄也试图说服自己只是个误会。<br/>
但从开始搭话以来两人人的相处快速在高木雄也的脑海里转过一圈，直觉告诉高木雄也，是真的。<br/>
中岛裕翔喜欢的那个人竟然是我？<br/>
但，为什么？<br/>
“你喜欢他什么？”高木雄也声音比他自己想象中还要冰冷。<br/>
“喜欢他的一切！”中岛裕翔甜甜的笑起来，在高木雄也的腿上蹭了蹭有些害羞的脸。<br/>
“呵……”高木雄也冷笑，“你又知道我的什么？真是不知天高地厚的小屁孩！”<br/>
中岛裕翔瑟缩了一下，微弱的回答到：“可是，喜欢就是喜欢。高木君是个温柔的人……”<br/>
高木雄也弯下腰一把揪住中岛裕翔的领口，两人四目对视。<br/>
“温柔？你喜欢别人的评判标准，就是这个人对你是否温柔么？”<br/>
高木雄也经历的同性表白并不少，自己的处理也都十分得当，但不知为什么这次竟然直接暴怒，平日里带有磁性的性感低音此时已经变成冰冷的利刃，毫不留情的刺向面前不知所措的人。<br/>
中岛裕翔看到高木雄也冷若冰霜的眼神仿佛猛然苏醒，他的心开始一点一点下沉，满脑子都是，糟了，他知道了。<br/>
“我们才认识两天吧？你又知道站在你面前的是人是鬼？对你的好是不是别有用心？你给我清醒点！”高木雄也眉头紧皱，抓着中岛裕翔的衣领狠狠晃了一下。<br/>
中岛裕翔脑子嗡嗡作响，舌头也打结，他只觉得退无可退，干脆破罐破摔：“我，喜欢高木君，高木君你喜欢我吗？”<br/>
高木雄也的回答是将他从地上拉起来，带着有些踉跄的中岛裕翔进了洗手间，对准中岛裕翔的脸毫不留情的打开冷水淋浴喷头开关，中岛裕翔被冷水一激，又呛到水，开始挣扎起来，最终两人人都是一身冷水。<br/>
高木雄也把淋浴头关掉仍在一边，擦了一把淋湿的头发，尽量平静的说：‘现在醒酒了吗？收拾一下，我给你叫一辆计程车，你回家吧！’<br/>
中岛裕翔坐在浴室的地板上，浑身被冷水浇透，头发上的水滴沿着发丝不断滴落，他隔着水珠看向那对蓝色和紫色的漱口杯，只觉得今天不过10秒钟的冷水比昨晚淋了一晚的雨更冷。<br/>
高木雄也站起来，看着一地狼藉，知道是自己过去那些暴虐的因子又趁机转空子反上来了，把柔软的浴巾披在中岛裕翔身上，沉默的给他擦着头发，和昨晚给他洗澡的情景如此相似，但两个人的关系已经全乱了。<br/>
忽然，浴巾下的中岛裕翔仿佛轻轻笑了一声。<br/>
“你笑什么？”高木雄也声音低沉而不善。<br/>
“说到底……”中岛裕翔浴巾下的声音异常清晰，一字一句打在高木雄也心里：“不过是高木君不喜欢我罢了。”<br/>
高木雄也手顿了一下，低声说：“我不想再和你讨论喜欢不喜欢这种幼稚的话题了！”<br/>
中岛裕翔却不罢休：“是高木君说的吧？如果是喜欢的人，对方主动表白也可以！”<br/>
高木雄也使劲用浴巾揉了揉中岛裕翔的脑袋，阻止他继续开口，之后把浴巾拿开，看到中岛裕翔满脸不服气的表情，叹了口气。<br/>
“我乱说的好吧？狡猾的大人就是这样满口谎言！我以为你是来找我谈心的顾客，所以瞎说的！”高木雄也看着中岛裕翔越发苍白的脸，又有些不忍心，闭上嘴继续给他擦身上的水。<br/>
“高木君，也会把这些客人都带到家里，洗澡吹干，买蛋糕庆祝生日，给他们调酒吗？”<br/>
高木雄也被问住了，心烦意乱的敷衍到：“这怎么能一样？你醉成这样别乱想，赶紧回家睡一觉吧！”<br/>
“如果是高木君的女朋友，也会被淋一头冷水，在雨夜被赶出家门吗？”中岛裕翔顶着依然湿润的发丝看向高木雄也，“怕是早就已经被高木君带上床了才对。”<br/>
高木雄也被中岛裕翔挑衅一般的眼神激怒，浴巾扔到了一边：“你想说什么？”<br/>
中岛裕翔抿了一下嘴，低下了头：“我只是昨天睡在高木君的床上，感到自己很幸福的同时，也会想到高木君和女朋友也应该在这张床上发生过很多事……”<br/>
高木雄也危险的笑了笑：“对，做过很多次，怎么，觉得很脏？”<br/>
中岛裕翔摇摇头露出一点委屈的神色：“我只是很羡慕，她们是高木君喜欢的人，而我，即使同样是睡在这张床上，也不会做……”<br/>
高木雄也被这醉酒后的大胆发言惊呆了，一边分出一缕思路想着这孩子明天醒了酒不知还能不能记住这些话，一边头疼不已。<br/>
“小朋友，叔叔这样跟你说，我对酒吧的顾客很好，喜欢的人主动表白我很高兴，我和我女朋友做了很多次，这是三件完全独立的事，并且这三件事和我喜不喜欢你，我会不会和你做，又是完全不相干的事……算了，我跟一个醉汉扯什么逻辑。”<br/>
中岛裕翔也确实搞不懂高木雄也在说什么，他随口不高兴的反击：“那高木君会和我做吗？”<br/>
高木雄也感觉自己的耐心已经到了极限：“做不做……做不做不是问题的关键，不就是那么点事，俩人这样那样一下，没什么神秘和值得讨论的，你信我，我经验非常丰富，不会骗你！”<br/>
中岛裕翔更加不高兴：“我确实没有经验，所以才会你说什么都相信！但想和喜欢的人做的这份心情，我还是懂的，我也因为喜欢高木君才想和高木君做，唯独这个，你是动摇不了我的！”<br/>
高木雄也终于耐心耗尽，一把提起中岛裕翔，连拖带拽来到了卧室，将中岛裕翔扔在被子里欺身而上。<br/>
“怎么就是不听话？做做做！你知道怎么做吗？”高木雄也居高临下的怒视中岛裕翔。<br/>
中岛裕翔被吓得手足无措，但还是努力的思考了一下，指尖有些颤抖的触碰到高木雄也的皮带：“就……就先脱衣服吧？”<br/>
高木雄也抓住中岛裕翔的手摁在了中岛裕翔的耳旁，伏在他的耳边低声说：“不是这样脱……”<br/>
中岛裕翔只觉得这低沉的嗓音直接刺入自己的灵魂，高木雄也已经扯住他衣服的领口，暴虐的一撕，介于少年和青年之间白皙如玉的身体就呈现在高木雄也眼前。<br/>
高木雄也俯身舔了一下中岛裕翔圆润的肚脐，引发了中岛裕翔一阵战栗。<br/>
“我脱衣服，都是这样脱。”高木雄也重新居高临下的看着他。<br/>
看中岛裕翔整个人都僵住了，高木雄也对自己的成果很满意：“性如果发生在两个相爱的人之间，当然是甜蜜的，比如未来的你和你真正的爱人，但如果发生在不相爱的人之间，性就是一场暴力，比如现在的我和你，那么乖乖告诉我，还要做吗？”<br/>
中岛裕翔急促的呼吸几下，倔强的说：“做！”<br/>
高木雄也胜券在握：“不做了是吧？………………你说什么？？？”<br/>
中岛裕翔意志坚定：“我的爱人，就是高木君你！”<br/>
高木雄也傻眼了。<br/>
他脑筋急转：“你爱的不过是一个表象，也许你面前这个人，是杀人犯，是魔鬼，一身脏病要传染给你，是人渣中的人渣呢？”<br/>
中岛裕翔挑衅的扬眉一笑：“那你是吗？”<br/>
我，我，我回答是和不是都不对啊！高木雄也发现自己掉坑里了。<br/>
中岛裕翔看到高木雄也吃瘪的样子，心里舒坦极了，大喇喇张开双臂摊在床上：“来吧，还等什么？这位人渣？”<br/>
高木雄也一把捏住中岛裕翔的下巴，盯住中岛裕翔那双含笑的眼睛，里面盛满了无法抑制的爱意，纯粹的热情，以及掩盖在深处的……<br/>
“我看到了，你在害怕对不对？”高木雄也磁性的低音带着一丝不易觉察的失落。<br/>
到底还是个孩子，还是一个这么好的孩子。<br/>
高木雄也的指尖沿着中岛裕翔的脸颊摩挲滑动，描绘着其上散落的泪痣，一直连接到雪白的脖子，微微动了一下的喉结，颈侧的脉搏急促的跳动着，这份生命力有多么磅礴也就有多么脆弱。这个孩子，现在如同虔诚祷告的羔羊，仰着脖子等待上帝屠刀的落下，把全部的要害无保留暴露人前，反倒让高木雄也无所适从。<br/>
杀人，很难，但我可以排除一切困难实现，爱人，似乎很简单，但我总是学不会。<br/>
高木雄也的手交叉扯住自己T恤的边缘：“但是，性这种事，确实可以看做是两个陌生人之间最接近对方真实面貌的时刻，因为有些藏在你身体上的过去，是掩盖不了的。”<br/>
在中岛裕翔还在愣神的时候，高木雄也朝他笑了笑，双臂撑开T恤缓缓将衣服脱了下来，甩了甩头发，把衣服扔到一边，才重新看向中岛裕翔。<br/>
而中岛裕翔盯着他的胸口，眼睛瞬间睁大。<br/>
“抱歉，吓到你了吧？”高木雄也语气堪称温柔，眼中笑意却未到眼底。<br/>
而中岛裕翔缓缓撑起身体靠近了高木雄也。<br/>
只见高木雄也的胸前，有两条几乎横贯身体的巨大疤痕，疤痕呈现十字交叉状交汇在身体中央，像一个巨大的×号打在他的身上，仔细看这些疤痕，愈合程度并不同，显然是伤口又历经数次开裂再愈合，才会有如今这般恐怖的样子。<br/>
不如说，受到这样的伤，就算只有一次，还能活下来，都算一个奇迹了，更不用说同样的伤口反复开裂愈合，不知要在鬼门关徘徊多久。<br/>
中岛裕翔沉默的看着高木雄也的前胸，嘴唇蠕动着想说什么，而高木雄也任由中岛裕翔看，并揉了揉中岛裕翔的头发：“好了，现在穿好衣服，你该回家了！”<br/>
而中岛裕翔突然轻声笑起来，高木雄也惊讶的松开手，中岛裕翔的头抵在高木雄也肩膀上，笑的越来越大声。<br/>
高木雄也双手卡住中岛裕翔的肩膀，想把他拉起来，中岛裕翔却把头埋的更深。<br/>
“这就是高木君能拿出来吓退我的最终武器了吗？”<br/>
高木雄也心里一沉。<br/>
“高木君以为我会怕的发抖，哭着离开吗？”<br/>
“高木君，你想错了，我不仅不害怕，我反而非常喜欢……”<br/>
高木雄也身体猛地一阵颤栗，中岛裕翔柔嫩的双唇轻轻拂过沟壑纵横的伤疤，在那些后来愈合的新肉上温柔的舔舐着。<br/>
半天，中岛裕翔才抬起头看着高木雄也，双唇和眼睛都亮的异常：“所以都说了，高木君的一切我都喜欢啊！”<br/>
高木雄也反手猛地将他拉过来，扣住中岛裕翔的后脑勺吻了上去。<br/>
一个说不上温柔且思绪复杂的吻。</p><p>如果情欲是一堆火药堆积成山，这个吻就好比点燃引线的火苗。<br/>
高木雄也觉得喝醉的人或许是自己，才会犹如一只饥饿许久的猛兽疯狂攫取这只瑟瑟发抖的小奶狗湿润的双唇，而中岛裕翔虽然技巧生疏，却不甘示弱，双唇主动张开，试图夺取主动权，高木雄也被他毫无章法的反击激怒，唇舌交缠的二人越发投入，最终，高木雄也凭借微弱的优势将中岛裕翔重新推倒在床上狠狠的吻住。<br/>
双唇再次分开时，两人都有些气喘，赤裸的上身被各自沁出的薄汗紧密相连，而下身尽管有布料的遮掩，但两具勃发的下身已经危险的抵在一起。<br/>
中岛裕翔被压制在床上，眼中全是不服输的火焰，他忍不住用下身狠狠顶了一下高木雄也，试图脱离桎梏，高木雄也只觉下体一疼，原本压制中岛裕翔的手迅速下滑，沿着平坦的小腹和人鱼线，挑开布料顺利抓住了中岛裕翔火热的关键部分，在想狠狠惩罚他之前却又改了主意。<br/>
“你这是要做还是要打架？”高木雄也嗓音有些沙哑，带着浓浓的不满情绪。<br/>
中岛裕翔关键部分落入高木雄也掌心，却又不知道高木雄也在生什么气，只好无措而又有些委屈的看着高木雄也。<br/>
高木雄也瞬间放弃了惩罚他的念头，再度俯身温柔的亲吻着他的双唇，布料之下的手有技巧的爱抚起了他的前端，中岛裕翔瞬间绷紧了身体，巨大的快感将他淹没。<br/>
“接下来的事，一旦开始，我就不会停下，你明白吗？”高木雄也凑近中岛裕翔的耳边说。<br/>
中岛裕翔努力咬着下唇不让羞耻的声音溢出，点了点头。<br/>
“但我保证我会尽量温柔一些。”<br/>
高木雄也将两人最后一件衣物脱掉后轻声说。<br/>
在中岛裕翔晕乎乎的时候，两人身上的布料已经全部脱掉，随后两具身体追随本能，最大限度的贴合在了一体。<br/>
“还…还要带套……”中岛裕翔小声补充。<br/>
“用不着你教！”高木雄也沿着他雪白的颈侧一路吻下来，原本白皙的身体绽开朵朵暧昧的红痕。<br/>
中岛裕翔浑身颤栗，却坚持开口：“我看书上是这么说的嘛……”<br/>
“哦？那书上还说什么了？”高木雄也火热的唇舌在中岛裕翔的胸口留连，最后吻上了胸前，将那颗微微充血的红豆含进嘴里。<br/>
中岛裕翔呼吸急促：“还说，真正的直男对同性的裸体和性器官都会有生理性的厌恶，也不会有性冲动，高木君，看来也不是真正的直男……啊”<br/>
话还没说完，高木雄也选择用自己的牙齿轻咬了一口口中挺立的红豆：“看来是我不够努力，让你脑子里全是这些乱七八糟的东西。”<br/>
高木雄也将中岛裕翔推到侧躺，自己也躺下后将中岛裕翔的光滑的脊背抱在自己胸前，右手环过中岛裕翔的身体抚摸起中岛裕翔勃发的下体，左手也没闲着，游走上下寻找着中岛裕翔每一处敏感地带。<br/>
中岛裕翔最敏感的地方被玩弄着，后背贴着高木雄也的胸膛，感受着对方急速跳动的心脏：“高木君…我……”<br/>
随后却又被快感支配，只能发出细碎的呻吟。<br/>
“你想说什么？这个姿势比较适合初次进入，会让你没那么疼，怎么，这个书上没说么？”高木雄也不知出于何种心理，简直是用上了所有在床事上的经验和天分努力讨好这个人的身体，口头上却不肯说一句温柔的话安抚他。<br/>
中岛裕翔被他直白的话堵的又气又羞，偏偏摆弄着自己的那双手让人无力招架，很快，欲望累积，中岛裕翔脱力的释放在他手中。<br/>
而高木雄也却片刻不给他喘息的机会，沾满精液的手指已经来到后方，尝试着突破。<br/>
中岛裕翔还在高潮的余韵中，就感觉到火热的指尖来到他身后最隐秘的地方，有技巧的打着圈尝试进入。<br/>
“坏了，书上有没有教过你没有润滑剂时该怎么办？”高木雄也的指尖感受着过于紧致的那里，借着精液的润滑进入了一个指节。<br/>
中岛裕翔立刻疼的呜咽了一声，浑身绷紧开始挣扎起来，高木雄也的进入的指节也被柔嫩的内壁紧紧绞住，进退不得。<br/>
“你放松一点……”高木雄也另一只手重新爱抚起中岛裕翔的前端，进入内穴的指尖尝试打圈扩展，即使微微放松了一些，但初次被开拓的后穴实在是紧致的不像话，高木雄也耐心的做着扩张，生怕自己弄伤他，<br/>
等到勉强可以放入三根手指后，高木雄也同样到了忍耐的极限，撕开避孕套给自己套上后，借着避孕套带的润滑剂试着顶入，可进到一半就因为中岛裕翔的痛呼而停下了。<br/>
中岛裕翔只感觉一个和手指不可比拟的火热巨物正将自己劈成两半，疼痛从被顶入的地方直接击中自己的心脏，“高木君，好痛……”他的声音已经沙哑的不像话。<br/>
高木雄也飞快检查了一下，没有伤口也没有流血，可怜的穴口被迫吞下庞然大物不堪重负的微微开合，高木雄也轻轻揉着穴口周围，在对方稍微适应一些后一口气残忍的顶到最里面。<br/>
中岛裕翔因为太过疼痛而浑身颤抖，委屈的哭了起来：“快拿出去，我不要做了！”<br/>
高木雄也感受着从未有过的火热和紧致，微微吸了口气，自然是说什么也不肯放弃，而中岛裕翔在最初的疼痛过后，缓过来一些，抓住高木雄也的手放在自己因为太疼而软掉的前面，高木雄也卖力的挑逗着，一边低头细碎的吻着中岛裕翔抖动的肩头，等待对方适应后微微挺动腰身寻找着双方习惯的节奏和力度。中岛裕翔终于重新回到状态，后面也终于放松到可以微微进出。<br/>
“高木君……高木君…”中岛裕翔带着哭腔开口。<br/>
“怎么了？”高木雄也轻轻噬咬着中岛裕翔的耳垂。<br/>
“我，我不要这个姿势，这样看不到高木君……”中岛裕翔的声音有着少年到青年变声期特有的沙哑感，让高木雄也无法拒绝。<br/>
“你确定吗？可能会很疼！”高木雄也有些犹豫。<br/>
“看不到高木君，我会害怕……”<br/>
高木雄也亲了亲他的头发，扶着他的腰和腿，迅速换了一个正面的姿势，火热的分身在敏感的内壁转了一个圈，中岛裕翔忍不住发出一声性感而高昂的尖叫，而抬眼，高木雄也沉浸在情欲中的脸就呈现在他面前，中岛裕翔忍不住用双臂遮住了眼睛和嘴。<br/>
而这一下到内壁的绞动，高木雄也只觉得快感直击心神，险些当场交货，尤其是刚刚分身擦过某一点时，对方明显的反应，高木雄也不断回忆试探，终于找到了让中岛裕翔无力招架的那点，随后就是有技巧的进攻，中岛裕翔忍不住发出娇媚的呻吟，却又因为害羞紧紧咬住自己手背，不泄露一丝声音。<br/>
高木雄也却心有所感，把手背拉过来一看，果然已经被中岛裕翔咬的发红，“不是要看着我吗？倒是坦诚一些，遮住眼睛的手臂也拿开！”<br/>
中岛裕翔遮住眼睛的手臂也拿开，和上方的高木雄也四目相对，通红的眼睛因为流过眼泪而异常清亮，泛红的鼻尖让他显得过于可爱，而薄唇早被咬的发红，高木雄也只觉下身又硬了几分。伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着中岛裕翔的手背，下身动了起来。<br/>
中岛裕翔的眼泪已经不知是第几次流出来，高木雄也故意摩擦着自己体内敏感的一点，让他瞬间沉浸在从未经历过的快感之中，未被触碰的分身却自己缓缓挺立起来，中岛裕翔再也顾及不了其他，随着高木雄也律动的节奏呻吟沉沦。<br/>
“高木君，我，我已经……”中岛裕翔的手伸向自己的分身，却被高木雄也眼疾手快的拦住，“不可以，要等我一起！”高木雄也伸手狠心的堵住了中岛裕翔分身的出口，不能释放的中岛裕翔双腿发软，只觉得陷在极致的欢愉和极致的痛苦中，他抬头看着在他身体里进出的高木雄也，高木君真是性感的可怕。<br/>
“高木君…我，我最喜欢高木君了，高木君…你喜欢我吗？”情欲尽头的中岛裕翔眼神已经有些涣散，问的却依然认真。<br/>
而高木雄也狠狠冲撞了几下，松开了手，中岛裕翔尖叫的释放了出来，高潮让内壁猛然紧缩，高木雄也低吼一声，同时释放了出来。<br/>
喜欢。高木雄也低头吻住昏过去的中岛裕翔，在心里说道。</p><p> </p><p>午夜，冷雨，孤灯，一人。<br/>
高木雄也缓缓吐出一口烟，紧了紧身上的睡衣。<br/>
九天前，他主动和一位酒吧客人搭讪。<br/>
一天前，他邀请该客人到家里做客，客人走后，冷战几个月的女友和自己分手。<br/>
十三个小时前，他发现该客人昏倒在家门前，遂带回家中照顾。<br/>
三个小时前，他和该客人共进晚餐，并为客人调制庆祝成年鸡尾酒一杯。<br/>
两个小时前，该客人喝醉，并向自己告白。<br/>
一个小时前，他和该客人发生肉体关系。<br/>
现在，此刻，客人在床上沉睡，他踩着拖鞋裹着睡衣站在阳台，半封闭的阳台，让随风乱窜的雨滴轻松飘进来。<br/>
冷冷的冰雨在脸上胡乱的拍，高木雄也抹了一把飘到脸上的雨水，心很乱。<br/>
脑子里想法虽多，但汇聚起来无非两个罢了——后悔和反思。<br/>
后悔就是后悔，肠子都悔青了。<br/>
明明就不是一个世界的人，当初干吗去搭讪？明明知道了他的性向，为什么还缺根筋带他回家？明明知道他喝醉了，何必把他的表白当真？<br/>
反思就是反思，他从不推卸责任。<br/>
只顾着自己耍帅，又是做饭又是调酒，以为自己是安慰了对方，却没想到对方暗恋的人是自己。对方表白后自己也处理失当，没有好言相劝，反而丧失理智，一点都不像成熟的大人。最可恨的是竟然把对方给上了，对方喝醉不假，你自己也喝醉了不成？<br/>
高木雄也打了个喷嚏，脚步沉重的返回房间，真希望时间停止，明天不要到来。<br/>
高木雄也走到床边，中岛裕翔朝着自己那边安详的睡着。<br/>
哎？高木雄也突然想到，他明天醒来会不会忘记今晚的事呢？<br/>
呵！高木雄也随后冷静反驳自己，不可能的。<br/>
但说起来，他为什么会喜欢我呢？高木雄也思考一圈最终还是回到这个问题。<br/>
优良的出身，一等一的外貌，豪强名校高材生，二十岁。他的人生刚刚开始，并且一片坦途和辉煌。<br/>
而自己，高木雄也揉了揉胸前有点疼的疤痕，孤身一人，高校肄业，浪荡混迹，隐姓埋名，一旦被过去仇家发现免不了横死街头，我的人生，一片灰暗，已经走到尾声。<br/>
高木雄也重新躺回被子里，中岛裕翔察觉到热源翻了个身，精致的脸庞就扎进高木雄也的怀里，在他胸口的疤痕上蹭了蹭。<br/>
高木雄也将中岛裕翔又抱紧了一些，要说他最该反思的，就是明明这么多年一直是直男的身份过来的，为什么和他做的时候如此契合，甚至到现在都回味无穷？<br/>
算了，就当是最后一次放纵吧。<br/>
高木雄也亲了下中岛裕翔嘴角的伤疤，两人相拥而眠。<br/>
真希望时间停止，明天不要到来。</p><p>中岛裕翔醒来时，雨停了，太阳高照，厨房里叮叮当当，早餐的香味已经飘了进来。<br/>
5…4…3…2…1…<br/>
中岛裕翔脸以可怕的速度红透了，愁的重新闭上了眼睛。昨晚，我，喝醉了，然后，表白了，然后，和高木君，做了……<br/>
这样的夜晚是真实存在的吗？<br/>
中岛裕翔爬起来，有些酸痛的腰臀告诉他是真的。<br/>
不过……<br/>
超棒的说。<br/>
只是……<br/>
待会怎么面对高木君啊……<br/>
唉。<br/>
中岛裕翔从床上爬起来洗了个澡，床边放着他来时那套衣服，已经洗干净叠好了。<br/>
中岛裕翔有些费力的穿着衣服。<br/>
高木雄也推开门时，中岛裕翔刚好把衬衣披上，随着圆点衬衣飘荡着落下，星星点点的吻痕也一并被遮盖起来。<br/>
两人四目相对，一时无言。<br/>
半晌，中岛裕翔先笑了，衬衣扣子也没扣，反而开心的朝高木雄也伸出手臂。<br/>
高木雄也见状走过来，伸出手，将手里的手机塞进中岛裕翔手里，而中岛裕翔则迎上去，结结实实的抱住了高木雄也。<br/>
“欸？”高木雄也闻着中岛裕翔刚沐浴完毕的发丝愣住了。<br/>
“欸？”中岛裕翔一手抱着高木雄也，一边看着手里的手机愣住了。<br/>
“我…你手机刚在响……”高木雄也微弱的解释。<br/>
“我，我以为我们要来一个早安拥吻……”中岛裕翔微弱的吐槽。<br/>
两个人尴尬的抱着，直到手机重新响起才分开。<br/>
“母亲……啊，知道……没有忘记，好啦我会去的！……”中岛裕翔一边打着电话，一边指了指没系扣子的圆点衬衣，高木雄也恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，开始低头给他扣扣子。<br/>
扣完扣子，中岛裕翔又把黑色的领带往高木雄也面前一推。<br/>
高木雄也看着正打电话跟妈妈撒娇的中岛裕翔，恨恨的接过领带，套上之后使劲一勒。<br/>
中岛裕翔只好委屈的卖了个萌才得以松开。<br/>
“唉，烦死了……”中岛裕翔终于挂断电话，“为什么世交孩子的婚礼要我去参加啊，又不是我世交的孩子！是母亲世交的孩子唉！”<br/>
高木雄也把外面的马甲撑开套到中岛裕翔头上：“富家少爷特供烦恼，我可提供不了帮助，穿好去吃饭！”<br/>
中岛裕翔挣扎着把衣服穿好，有些害羞的看着高木雄也。<br/>
于是很快，高木雄也强撑的气势不够用了。<br/>
“高木君，你是不是脸红了？”中岛裕翔好奇的盯着他。<br/>
“胡说，我这么黑，你还能看出我脸红？”高木雄也嘟哝着。<br/>
“高木君，你害羞了！”中岛裕翔大笑。<br/>
“没有！你妈妈是不是让你回家了？”高木雄也试图转移话题。<br/>
“高木君把母亲叫妈妈？好可爱哦！”中岛裕翔看高木雄也真的要怒了，加上自己也是脸皮薄，顺势转移了话题。<br/>
“我可不是什么富家少爷，起码跟要结婚这个可不能比，好可怜啊，人家之前还跟我确认要带去婚礼现场的女伴姓名，我去哪里变出来啊！”中岛裕翔气鼓鼓，但看到高木雄也又眨眨眼：“啊，但现在高木君可以和我一起去了！”<br/>
“哈？”高木雄也眼睁睁看着中岛裕翔在手机上按了一通，后知后觉凑过去：“你干什么呢？！”<br/>
中岛裕翔把手机页面展示给他看：“喏，我写了高木君是我的同行人……”<br/>
高木雄也二话不说开始抢手机，中岛裕翔笑着躲藏：“高木君不要害羞嘛，我就是开个玩笑……”正说着，叮咚一声，是发送成功的声音。<br/>
中岛裕翔的声音卡壳了。<br/>
“你小子……”高木雄也夺过手机看了一眼，随后一屁股坐到床上，手机扔到一边，头痛的扶额。<br/>
中岛裕翔确认了一下手机，确实发送了过去，讪讪的笑着：“没关系啦，高木君就当是跟我一起去吃饭嘛，女方是XX酒店的千金，婚宴就在他们总部酒店顶层，吃的肯定不差……”<br/>
“是这个问题吗？”高木雄也声音冷冷的打断了他。<br/>
“抱歉啦，是我没有考虑高木君的感受自作主张了……”中岛裕翔情绪有些低落。<br/>
高木雄也看着他，勾唇笑了笑：“裕翔君，打算如何对婚宴上遇到的熟人介绍我呢？”<br/>
中岛裕翔被他笑的心里有点慌：“我，我的恋人……”<br/>
高木雄也微微挑了一下眉。<br/>
中岛裕翔不情愿再开口：“高木君不喜欢的话，说朋友也行……”<br/>
高木雄也想了想，尽量和善的开口：“先不谈我们两个人的关系。你性向的事，不是连父母都还没有开口吗？不是昨天还因为自己的性向苦恼不已？就这样带我去参加家族世交的婚宴，大大咧咧说是你的恋人，是要一次性大出柜吗？”<br/>
中岛裕翔瑟缩了一下，低声说：“对不起嘛……”<br/>
高木雄也摇摇头：“小孩子就是小孩子……”<br/>
中岛裕翔想了想，开口问道：“那，高木君，那我们两个现在是什么关系呢？”<br/>
高木雄也闻言头更疼了，甚至开始结巴：“你…你觉得呢？”<br/>
中岛裕翔倒没多想：“虽然进展有些快，但昨晚我们做的，是只有恋人才能做的事吧……”中岛裕翔看着低着头的高木雄也：“如果高木君不介意，我就先告诉我的父母，这样婚宴上就没问题了吧……”<br/>
高木雄也沉默着，沉默到中岛裕翔的心一点点沉下去才闷闷的开口：“你昨晚喝醉了……神志不清，连看人都看不清楚，我完全没有要否认我们做了的这个事实，但这种情况下，怎么看都和一般的恋人不同吧……”<br/>
中岛裕翔心乱的很：“可是，我喜欢高木君是真的啊，我知道那是我喜欢的高木君，是因为我喜欢高木君才……”<br/>
高木雄也被他的一句一句“喜欢”咚咚敲响在心上，忍不住出声打断：“我知道，我很高兴，准确的说，我很荣幸，但喜欢分很多种，你对我的喜欢，或许只是因为我是知道你性向之后温柔对待你的一个人才……”<br/>
中岛裕翔打断了他：“不是的，才不是，和我的性向没有关系，我喜欢的只是高木君你，你是我喜欢上的第一个人，我……”<br/>
高木雄也忍不住站起身，扶助中岛裕翔的双肩：“你以后还会喜欢上很多人，任何一个人都比我更适合你，我知道你现在陷在这个情绪里，我说什么你都听不进去，但是我真诚的建议，昨晚的事，不要太在意，只要是稍有好感的人，谁都可以做，它和爱情并不是可以画等号的……”<br/>
中岛裕翔觉得高木雄也说的不对，但又不知该怎么反驳，半晌他突然抓住高木雄也放在他肩上的手，：“所以高木君和我做了，还是因为对我有些好感对么？”<br/>
高木雄也恨不得抽自己两个嘴巴，把手抽回来抱臂站着：“你现在的年纪，正处于对爱情、性爱，各种刺激都好奇心旺盛的时候，我不认为这样不好，但最好找对人选，而我就不是好的人选。”<br/>
中岛裕翔眼中带上一点泪水：“高木君，现在是因为不喜欢我而拒绝我吗？”<br/>
高木雄也尝试着，却不论如何也说不出“不喜欢”三个字，最终只能回避这个问题：“我只是不想让你在我身上浪费时间。”<br/>
在高木雄也还反应过来的时候，就感觉一阵天旋地转，他被中岛裕翔揪住领口推倒在了床上，压在上方的中岛裕翔渐渐红了眼圈。<br/>
“对不起，高木君，你的话，我不能接受——”中岛裕翔声音有些沙哑，“如果高木君心里有喜欢的人，如果高木君相比同性更喜欢女孩子，如果高木君就是讨厌我，我都可以毫无怨言的放弃，但是这样算什么”<br/>
中岛裕翔一拳擦着高木雄也的耳朵打在被子上，犹如万钧铁锤打在棉花里，软弱无力，恰似中岛裕翔现在的处境。<br/>
“说着教育我的空话，看似为了我着想，高木君又知道我什么呢？”<br/>
滴答，滴答，高木雄也的脸上，落下一滴又一滴的眼泪。<br/>
“就因为我比高木君年纪小，没有那么成熟稳重，也没有你那样广阔的社会阅历，也没有喜欢过别人，所以我对你的喜欢就是廉价而不值得相信的吗？”<br/>
不是的，怎么会廉价，高木雄也仰望着上方不断掉落着大滴泪珠的双眼，觉得自己的心被碾压的粉碎，在胸腔里生疼。<br/>
“高木君，甚至连一个了解我到底有多喜欢你的机会都不肯给我，就要这样把我赶走，我已经不知道，我的坚持是不是还有意义。”<br/>
眼泪滴落在高木雄也的额头，脸颊，又顺着滑落进两侧的被子中，终于，一滴泪直直的掉落在高木雄也的眼睛里，高木雄也的嗓子就像被堵住了一样，一个字都说不出口。<br/>
“也许，是高木君的内心实在是太过讨厌我了，只是因为你很温柔才没有直言相告，但我说不出谢谢，因为我的内心，依然无比痛苦。”<br/>
中岛裕翔默默松开高木雄也的衣襟，从床上退开，在高木雄也眼中的那滴泪尚未滑落之时就离开了家。<br/>
胸口的疤跟着心脏跟着一起疼了起来。<br/>
高木雄也自嘲的笑了笑，喜欢到底是什么呢？对过去的高木雄也而言大概是独占欲、控制欲，是像一团烈火要把自己和爱的人燃烧到最后一秒，但这些阴暗的情绪在中岛裕翔身上都不存在。<br/>
只是单纯的决定让光彩夺目的美好事物就停留在那里。<br/>
一个自己能远远看见的海市蜃楼里。<br/>
也许不是太过讨厌，而是太过喜欢。</p><p>历经连日阴雨，东京难得迎来这样一个晴空万里的日子。<br/>
刺目的阳光照耀着这座东京最繁华地段的高级酒店。顶层布置奢华的会场，更是汇聚了比烈日更加耀眼的东京名流。在众人掌声之中，身穿十米精美手绣婚纱的新娘缓缓走向尽头含笑等待的英俊新郎，伴随着两人甜蜜的拥吻，开启一次成本高达数千万日元的天花板打开，炫目的阳光历经特殊光板的折射，化成一道彩虹光带落在这对儿新人身上，如梦似幻。<br/>
中岛裕翔同样西装革履，其他宾客一样真诚的鼓掌，看似一副遗世独立翩翩贵公子的样子，但他实则永远对这样的场合心有抵触，或许和他并非从诞生起就在这个圈子成长有关吧。<br/>
今天的新郎新田氏，是母亲世交的长子，从小在美国出生长大，顶着少年天才光环常春藤名校毕业，如今事业上已经有了亮眼的成绩，细长深邃的忧郁眼眸、浓密英气的剑眉，面部轮廓透露出一种清爽的美感，也难怪去年从美国回到日本就引发了上流圈子的轰动和追捧。自己和他很小就在双方父母的关系下，互相交换了联系方式，通过各种方式有过联络，可以算是亲密好友了，但直到婚礼现场，才算正式和他见到面。<br/>
而今天的新娘就更有来头，她是根植日本、连锁遍布全球的酒店集团千金小姐，在瑞士出生长大，同样因为家族生意重心的转移选择在去年回到日本，相貌气质出众拔萃，能力更是首屈一指，和新郎真是天造地设的一对儿。可以想见这两个家族的强强联手必定会让整个日本的政商两界掀起波澜，这也是母亲执意要自己参加这个婚礼的原因，按理来说自己和新娘应该是第一次相见，然而……<br/>
中岛裕翔看着新娘那张明艳动人的脸庞，尴尬的低头吃了一块点心，如果他的眼睛没瞎，如果世界上确实不会存在如此相像的两个人，如果新娘是独生女的信息没有偏差，那么这位新娘，毫无疑问就是那晚高木君家里的女友“Kano”。<br/>
中岛裕翔裕翔看着桌上摆放的新人姓名牌，读着新娘的名字。<br/>
小鳥遊 葉（Takanashi Yo）<br/>
所以到底为什么叫人家Kano？高木君这个文盲！</p><p>婚礼礼成之后，一对儿新人暂时退场，宴会厅其他宾客开始熟络的互相寒暄客套，中岛裕翔也挨个给见过几面的叔伯姨婶点头哈腰一遍，终于，新田家一个管事过来要带他去见新人，宾客都知道他和新田家的世交关系，倒也不见怪。<br/>
本以为是新郎要见自己，谁知空中露台的尽头是已经换上另一套婚纱的新娘，和十米长的拖地婚纱相比，这套更加简洁，方便活动，但设计、用料和包含技艺丝毫不比另一套差，当然，在直男（？）中岛裕翔看来，都是大裙子而已。<br/>
“Ka……”中岛裕翔刚发出一个音，就急忙捂住自己的嘴。<br/>
“没关系，你就继续叫我Kano好了。”新娘莞尔一笑，中岛裕翔走过去，同样扶在露台边。<br/>
“之前有听佑酱提起过你，但那天我没有反应过来，抱歉。”<br/>
“我…我也没有想到……佑君虽然提过您，但Kano什么的真的联系不起来……”中岛裕翔斟酌着措辞。<br/>
“那天看到你给佑酱发的宾客名字是他，可把我吓了一跳。”新娘微微笑了。<br/>
“啊！”中岛裕翔想起导致他和高木雄也大吵一架的乌龙，十分羞愧：“抱歉，那是我失误发送错了，高木君他没有要过来的想法，他甚至也不知道我来参加的是您的婚礼……”<br/>
“嗯，我知道……”Kano沉默了一会儿：“但我内心，其实是有那么一点期待的，到现在我还在期待，想着他会不会突然出现……”<br/>
中岛裕翔急忙看看四周，确实没人才松了口气：“Kano小姐，不可以这样！”<br/>
“幻想本来就是不可能实现的东西，我知道他不是那种人，或许他现在已经忘记我，有了新的爱人或者床伴，对吗？”<br/>
Kano句末的反问吓得中岛裕翔一身冷汗、张口结舌，只以为自己和高木雄也胡搞的一晚被她知道了。<br/>
而Kano只以为这个问题让中岛裕翔尴尬了，自己圆场道：“抱歉，我只是觉得你是他的朋友可能会知道，其实呢，本来就是我甩了他，他现在怎么样都与我无关了。”<br/>
中岛裕翔含糊的点头，而Kano似乎陷入到自己的情绪里，对这个同样和高木雄也有交集的人充满旺盛的倾诉欲。<br/>
“我和他，相识在一年前，那时我刚回国，对日本的一切都陌生的很，过去的经验、理念在这里完全行不通，几次投资和企划都遭遇的重创夭折，有些一蹶不振，最后决定去集团旗下一个普通的分销店打工，从最简单的事务开始上手，他就是那段时间的顾客之一……”<br/>
中岛裕翔听闻，有些好奇的追问：“一年前的高木君，是什么样的状态呢？”<br/>
Kano想了想：“他那时说自己开了一个酒吧，在寻找酒的货源，我那时其实对很多东西都不懂，免不了被很多熟门熟路的分销商挖苦投诉要求换人，他虽然号称是开酒吧，但其实对酒也是一知半解，加上那时的他格外凶，店里其他销售都不愿意接待他。他第一次见到我，看着我胸前的姓名牌，姓氏和名字全部读错，而我觉得他看着凶其实傻傻的，也没有纠正，就这样将错就错了。中间，因为我们两个都对这个行业一知半解，出过很多问题，但他从来没有抱怨或者投诉换人，而是跟我一起想办法解决，后来，他酒吧开起来了，我这单才算结束，然后他问是不是商品契约结束了，就可以开始私人契约了，于是我们就恋爱了……”<br/>
中岛裕翔想了想，笑了：“高木君，好像真的很喜欢帮助弱者……”<br/>
Kano想了想，也笑了：“是的，他虽然长得很凶，但心里其实是很温柔的人，当时的我，也被这份温柔拯救了呢。”<br/>
“Kano小姐，为什么会和他分手呢？我想，总不会是因为他穷吧？”<br/>
两个人都轻轻笑了起来。<br/>
“大概是，我从没出现在他未来的人生里吧……”Kano笑过后，有些落寞的开口。<br/>
“他过去，似乎经历过很恐怖的事，刚和他在一起时，他身上时常散发出暴虐的气息和血腥味，有的时候，他会在噩梦中惊醒。我尝试问过他，他却总是说‘Kano不用知道那些，好好被我疼爱就好了’。真正的分歧出现在我告诉他我的真实家庭背景，想带他见我的父母后，他表面上说自己没有做好结婚的准备，私下那几天把半年的香烟量都消耗掉了——”<br/>
Kano顿了一下解释道：“他是个老烟枪，但胸口受过伤，所以抽烟对他不好，所以我监督他抽烟的数量，他也答应了我戒烟了很久。所以我就在想，在一起的时候，是那么又占有欲的人，恨不得整天和我绑在一起，那为什么和我结婚就这么让你纠结和痛苦呢？”<br/>
Kano越发消沉：“我当时半是生气，半是为了激他，于是就接受了父母的安排，开始和佑酱Date，并且完全没有隐瞒他，他也会吃醋，生气，但最后都会更温柔的对我，可是，却从来不肯给我我想要的回答，那天，我实在忍无可忍，问他，是否想过二十年后的自己是什么样子，你猜他说什么？”<br/>
Kano抬头看向中岛裕翔，眼中有些湿润：“他说，二十年后的自己大概还是像现在一样自由自在。我又问，你心中，二十年后的我是什么样子呢？他说大概和佑君的孩子都会打酱油了。”<br/>
“我很希望这是他吃醋的对应，但他是认真的，他的未来里，从来就没有我的存在，于是我答应了佑酱的表白，开始正式和佑酱交往了，然后我们很快就决定结婚，于是就到了那天，和你在他家里碰面……”<br/>
“原来如此……”中岛裕翔点点头，“佑君那时候告诉过我，他爱的女孩子终于接受了他的告白，但她总是很忧郁，自己在烦恼该怎么做才能让她快乐一点。”<br/>
“佑酱他，从来都没有问过我和他的事，只是说会一直等着我，而我也利用了这份温柔……我真是一个糟糕到底的女人……”<br/>
Kano从空中露台俯瞰着灯火辉煌的酒店内堂，眼中全是迷茫和不解：“而我一直都在等他，等他重新拉住我的手，过去那样低谷的人生我和他都一起走了过来，为什么美好的未来他却不愿意和我一起？”<br/>
中岛裕翔同样俯瞰着灯火辉煌的酒店内堂：“有一个女孩，在雨天忘记带伞，只能湿透前行，这时她遇见一个同样淋着雨的男孩，两人一见钟情，共同撑着一把伞，在雨天里携手前进，后来，女孩意识到自己原本是生活在晴天里的，于是她邀请男孩和他一起去晴天生活，男孩却拒绝了她，让她自己回到晴天的地方。女孩和同样生活在晴天下的另一个男孩相遇了，越发觉得还是晴天的生活更好，她希望雨天男孩也能意识到晴天生活的好，和自己一起去晴天，但最终，雨天的男孩没有选择和女孩一起去晴天生活。”<br/>
Kano表情有些凄楚：“为什么呢？是因为女孩有了晴天的男孩吗？是因为雨天男孩不喜欢晴天的生活吗？”<br/>
中岛裕翔想了想回答：“我想，大部分人都是喜欢晴天的生活的，只是在这个故事里，女孩却从来不知道，雨天男孩在故事开始时，为什么会在雨天里湿透。而故事的结尾，他把女孩送回晴天的地方，一个人留在了雨中。”<br/>
Kano的眼睛蓦然睁大，随后两滴眼泪滑了下来。<br/>
“但是，也没有关系，女孩和晴天男孩在晴天里会很幸福，而雨天男孩最终也会遇到一个能把他从雨天带出来，一起去晴天生活的人。”<br/>
“会有这样的人吗？”Kano用纯白的手套轻轻按压着眼泪，啜泣着。<br/>
“会的，一定会有，但那就是和女孩无关的另一个故事了。”中岛裕翔微微笑着，眼神中带着安定人心的坚毅，Kano忍不住低声抽泣。<br/>
“Kano小姐也要和一直等待她的晴天男孩佑君幸福哦！”中岛裕翔补充了一句。<br/>
Kano微微笑了笑，止住了泪水：“以后叫我葉酱吧。”<br/>
“抱歉，抱歉，今天实在太忙了……”新郎新田由远处跑了过来，“葉酱，这就是我常和你提起的——哎？你哭了吗？”<br/>
中岛裕翔正想该怎么解释。<br/>
“对啊，你的好兄弟向我普及了你是对我是多么的痴情，我惭愧的流泪了。”新娘已经开了口。<br/>
商场上叱咤风云的新贵竟在此时脸上浮起一缕红晕：“小裕真是的……”一边抱住了新娘轻吻了下她的眼角。<br/>
“好了，你们聊吧，我去双亲那边看一眼。”<br/>
新娘也轻轻回吻了一下新郎，在新郎有些诧异的时候，朝中岛裕翔点了点头，提起裙摆，优雅的转身离开了。<br/>
你的他故事已经结束，而我和他的故事才刚开始，我会成为那个带他走出雨天的人，我保证。<br/>
中岛裕翔心里说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 苦涩的回忆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>回忆过去，奇妙的缘分</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>午后9时的酒吧，人比想象中还要少。<br/>只见那修长的手指把玩一般将调制杯潇洒的抛起，银色的调制杯在半空中优雅的旋转几周，稳稳的落回吧台那人的手中。半长额发稍稍垂下，细长的眼睛天生带着一份慵懒的性感，此时那双眼像注视着恋人一般专注的看着眼前水晶酒杯，将淡紫色的液体注入其中，随后将杯中推到吧台等候的客人面前。<br/>“哦！”嘴边留有一点胡茬的好友稍稍感叹了一句后压低了声音：“喂，我说高木……”<br/>好友低声往吧台凑了凑：“你看那小子，有一段没见，又来了！”<br/>高木雄也的手中的杯子推得过猛，险些将酒杯中的液体撒到好友身上。<br/>好友偷偷看向酒吧角落，中岛裕翔似乎感受到了视线，也回看过来，甚至朝他含笑点了点头，好友也尴尬的笑了笑点点头。<br/>“喂，我说高木，你有没有觉得，那小子有点不一样了？”好友有点迟疑的问。<br/>高木闻言抬头向中岛裕翔看去，想不到中岛裕翔正定定的看着他，高木雄也有些不自在的低下头。<br/>好友咂摸着嘴：“感觉有点，长大了？”<br/>高木雄也正准备清洗的调制杯咣当落在水池里。<br/>好友又看了看：“可能是因为穿了西装吧？”<br/>高木雄也心想我至于这么做贼心虚吗？舒了口气给自己解压。<br/>好友见高木不回答，只好换了个话题：“你跟你那个小女友，真分手了？”<br/>同样是一个高木雄也不愿意回答的问题。<br/>“唉，其实人家挺不错的，吵架什么的很正常，你哄哄不就是了？你现在这个身体状况——”好友担忧的看了高木一眼，“没人跟你一块我还真放心不下。”<br/>“死不了！”高木雄也无所谓的回应到。<br/>“在聊什么？我能加入吗？”中岛裕翔不知什么时候已经拉开了吧台的椅子，好友赔笑着点点头。<br/>“在说老板被他女朋友甩了的事，不过你大概还不知道，我们老板呢……”好友幸灾乐祸。<br/>“哈哈，恰好相反，我可能是第一个知道的呢…”中岛裕翔一边回应一边看向高木雄也。<br/>“噢哟，你和老板什么时候都聊上了，那你说说，人家女方长得漂亮，人也温柔，家里好像还很有钱，老板不好好珍惜是不是问题很大！”<br/>“所以人家才抛弃我跟高富帅结婚了啊！”高木雄也一头黑线的打断这个话题。<br/>“嘛嘛，有钱人家小姐的选择也没办法，还是像我和这位小哥才能当你长久的朋友。”<br/>高木雄也看了眼已经把手臂搭在中岛裕翔肩膀上的好友：“你面前这位中岛少爷也是有钱人家，和你可不一样……”<br/>“你叫中岛啊？老板说的是真的吗？他可是刚被有钱人家小姐抛弃，现在恐怕是有点仇富，哈哈哈……”好友爽朗的笑起来。<br/>“我不会——”中岛裕翔的声音清晰沉稳又动听，“我无论如何都不会抛弃高木君。”<br/>好友的笑声戛然而止。<br/>高木雄也脸色微变看着中岛裕翔，中岛裕翔眼神坦荡也回看他。<br/>好友心有所感，讪讪的把搭在中岛裕翔肩膀上的手撤回来：“那个，高木，我家里还有事，先走了……”<br/>说完好友跟两个人微微颔首，急急忙忙撤退了。<br/>高木雄也略有愠怒的看向中岛裕翔，而中岛裕翔则温柔的朝他笑笑，不再说话，从随身带的包里拿出某本《六法全书》仔细看了起来。</p>
<p>高木雄也给酒吧清洁消毒过后，卷帘门拉了下来，返回酒吧，看着依然在吧台上安静看书的中岛裕翔叹气。<br/>“打烊了！”高木雄也走到中岛裕翔身后，下了逐客令。<br/>中岛裕翔放下手里的书，吧台昏黄的灯光给他的背影一个温柔的轮廓。<br/>“我有话对你说。”中岛裕翔没有回头。<br/>“我以为上次我已经说的很清楚了！”高木雄也低声说。<br/>“不是那个，高木君不是问过我吗？那次在酒吧搭讪时问我为什么会到这里来。”<br/>中岛裕翔转过头看着高木雄也：“高木君，现在还想知道吗？”</p>
<p>不大的酒吧，因为只有两个人而异常空旷，吧台昏黄的灯光照亮着各怀心事的两个人。<br/>高木雄也重新走进吧台里，直觉告诉他，中岛裕翔接下来要说的事，可能超出他的预料，隔着吧台相对，让他有了些依靠和安全感。<br/>而中岛裕翔此时内心胶着，压在心底的话语太多，他试图从千丝万缕的情绪中找到一个最合适的切入口。<br/>顶光投在中岛裕翔的脸上，睫毛的阴影随着眼睛的眨动而在脸上微微颤动，高木雄也默默看着，也没有开口催他，莫名产生就这样坐着也不错的念头。<br/>“我，我从来就不是什么大少爷，起码，不是高木君心中认为的那种大少爷。”中岛裕翔斟酌再三，终于开口。“就从一切事情的开头说起吧。”<br/>“那时候，外公家的会社出了些问题，被警方带走，母亲从美国的大学赶回来，临时接手家业，并且去了警局调查情况，因为高层的授意，没人愿意碰这块烫手山芋，只有那时刚进警局的父亲，看不惯警局明哲保身的风气，偷偷给母亲帮助。后来，外公无罪释放，父亲和母亲恋爱了。虽然并没有明确婚约，但外公更钟意家里世交的儿子做女婿，所以不同意这段恋情。加上父亲帮助母亲的事情被发现，成了警界高层暂时停战的出气筒，被远远贬黜了。”<br/>“母亲虽然性格温柔，但只要是她认定的就绝不会放弃，于是，她宣布和外公断绝父女关系，私奔到父亲那里结婚了。我出生在町田，就读的也是普通的学校，我不是那种含着金汤匙出生的大少爷，甚至在最初的时候，家里着实日子过得有些辛苦。”<br/>“町田，当然也是东京都的一部分，但在和我同龄的港区或者千代田的少爷们看来，我也和乡巴佬没有什么区别，甚至，我觉得我在气质上可能和他们看不起的神奈川更为接近，或者是因为记忆中，横滨更让我怀念吧……”<br/>中岛裕翔看着高木雄也，高木雄也只是安静的听着，似乎没有对他话里的未尽之意有任何猜测。<br/>“我的双亲从来就不是会轻易低头的人，初期的低谷过去之后，母亲自己的事业有了起色，而父亲凭借实打实的战绩重新往上升迁，转折就发生在我国中毕业那年，父亲突然被委以重任，调查一个涉黑案子，如果成功，可以一举回到总部。而父亲也不会放弃这个机会。但很快，高层的意图就暴露无遗，这是警界最上层两个政敌的角逐，两派都咬定是对方和黑帮势力私通犯罪，但究竟是哪位高层不为人所知，其他人都担心还没有调查清楚就被高层斩尽杀绝，自然都不愿意接手，而父亲就是他们当做炮灰推到前台的，但父亲从没害怕，他就是这样一个秉公无私的人，他不管调查指向的人最后会不会在权力斗争中取得胜利，他只要证据和真相，找到黑道势力在警界的守护伞，维护一方的安宁。”<br/>“之后，双亲就让我去了横滨的高校寄宿就读，现在想想，应该是为了保证我的安全，但我当时还小，所以并不很明白，更多的是觉得弟弟出生后，父母更偏爱弟弟一些，一个人来到了陌生的横滨，和同学们格格不入。而随着父亲调查的深入，幕后的黑帮势力也蠢蠢欲动，他们查到了我就读的学校，让底层的喽啰笼络了当时学校的一些不良少年，盯住我。开始只是在我经过时故意大声训斥我，后来渐渐靠近推搡我几下，再后来试着跟我要钱，但都不出格，我也以为是自己倒霉被不良盯上了而已，从来没和家人讲过，只是每天日子都过的很郁闷。直到我遇见了他——”<br/>中岛裕翔停顿了一下，看了一眼高木雄也，高木雄也低头倚着酒柜，依然没有反应。<br/>“那也是一个雨天，原本的体育课取消了，几个不良无所事事，把我推进雨里罚站，这次他们还带了一个校外的不良，据说是毕业的学长，很久之后我才知道那人正是收买校内不良的主力。这个人身上带着一种暴虐和血腥的气质，和其他不良学生迥然不同，我罕见的逃跑了，被他们在后面追赶，于是我逃进了体育仓库里，结果正合他们的心意，我被他们围了起来，正以为今天一定会被打一顿时，一个睡在体育仓库的人突然出声制止了他们……”<br/>高木雄也在听到体育仓库的时候已经眉毛微微一动，忍不住抬头看向中岛裕翔。<br/>“那人长得高大，黄色的长发很乱，似乎正在睡觉却被吵醒，拉长了一张凶恶的脸，那个毕业的学长竟然认识他，让他别多管闲事。而他一言不发直接就把那几个人都打出了体育仓库——”<br/>“这是我的地盘，给我滚出去”身材挺拔的少年双手插袋站在体育仓库门内，看着门外被打翻在雨中的几人，叛逆而不羁的脸上挑起一个狂傲的笑容，“手下败将永远是手下败将。”<br/>说着将体育仓库的大门缓缓关上，然后像是看不见坐在地上瑟瑟发抖的少年一样，手一撑翻到靠垫上重新打起了瞌睡。<br/>淋过雨又险些挨打的中岛裕翔既不敢出门，又不敢动弹，虽然强忍着，还是忍不住打起了喷嚏，一旦开始就接连不绝，直到头上传来一声不耐烦的“吵死了！”<br/>中岛裕翔听着头上窸窸窣窣的声音，只以为那人要下来揍他了，害怕的闭上了眼睛，半晌，一件带着火热体温的校服外套罩在了他的身上。<br/>“后来，再次被他们围堵，我又跑去了体育仓库，校园里的不良被那人打过一次，对体育仓库十分畏惧，而我默默的进去躲着，也不出声，那人也从来没有出声或赶我出去，再到后来，哪怕没有围堵，我也喜欢到体育仓库里去，那人好像默许了我的进入，或者也是没把我放在眼里。每到下午，我就会跑去那里，后来带上课本，一直到太阳下山，看不清书上的字为止才会离开，说来可笑，这就是我一天里最平静和快乐的时间了。”<br/>高木雄也死死的盯着中岛裕翔，努力辨认着，眼中渐渐露出不可置信的光彩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>高木雄也已经忘记当时自己为什么会多管闲事。<br/>或者是因为霸凌的几个人里有好久不见的死对头吧，或者因为他们声音太大影响睡眠了吧，谁知道呢。<br/>但是这个不会看人眼色的小学弟，似乎不明白“地盘”两个字是什么含义，天天来报到，真是有了第一次，就有无数次。<br/>高木雄也刚开始着实有些烦，但小学弟人很安静，总是小小一团缩在底下，像个安静的小狗只有轻微的呼吸声。等高木雄也反应过来时，他竟习惯了这样一个人的存在，虽然从没说过话，但只是在同一个空间呼吸交替，渐渐就有了心灵上的默契，体育仓库成了两个被遗弃的人心灵依偎的独特空间。<br/>但出声背公式逾越了吧？何况一直重复的那个公式还背错了？高木雄也掏了掏耳朵翻了个白眼，开了口：“是2Y！”<br/>背书声停了，翻书声，小声：“啊，真的是2Y……”<br/>半天，高木雄也耳边听到窸窸窣窣的声音，原来中岛裕翔笨手笨脚的爬了上来，探出一个脑袋：“谢谢你，高木君！”<br/>高木雄也被吓得从垫子上弹了起来：“你干嘛？你叫我什么？”<br/>中岛裕翔被他的反应逗笑又不敢真笑，脸上露出了十分扭曲的表情：“那天毕业的学长，叫你高木，所以我就在心里就叫你高木君了……”<br/>高木雄也揉了揉头发摆摆手：“随便你！”<br/>中岛裕翔见高木雄也没有生气，胆子也大起来，手脚并用爬上了垫子，成长中的小小少年占据的面积比想象中大，高木雄也不禁也被挤得往旁边挪了挪。<br/>“你干什么？下去下去！”高木雄也颇为不爽。<br/>“哇，上面感觉好不一样啊！”中岛裕翔盘腿坐着，手遮挡在前额上，透过体育仓库上方的玻璃窗看着外面的景色。<br/>“那可不，我选的地方！我的王座！”高木雄也颇为自得，正当他眉毛拧起打算把这个不懂事的小子赶下去时，中岛裕翔开口了。<br/>“唉，体育老师过来了！”<br/>高木雄也急忙眯着眼睛看了看，果然挂着哨子的老师由远及近。<br/>“糟了！”高木雄也急忙蹿下了垫子，踩着靠后墙的跳马攀上了后窗，一翻身不见了。<br/>“唉？爬窗翻出去了吗？”中岛裕翔不敢置信。<br/>“你在这里干什么？”体育老师已经推开了仓库的门。<br/>“老师好，我来拿器械！”<br/>体育老师看着优等生样子的中岛裕翔没有起疑，点点头离开了。<br/>“老师走了唉，但高木君也走了吧？那么垫子是我的啦？”中岛裕翔十分开心。<br/>“你小子，想得美！”高木雄也闷闷的声音传来。<br/>“唉？高木君？在哪里？”中岛裕翔往后墙的窗户看去。<br/>“下面！你把垫子掀开！”<br/>中岛裕翔闻言把垫子们往两边分开，层层叠叠的坐垫之下，竟然有一个小小的空间，高木雄也就在里面。<br/>“好厉害啊！大变活人魔术！”中岛裕翔惊叹道。忍不住探着身子往下看去，摇摇欲坠。<br/>“喂喂喂，你你你……”高木雄也警告的话还没出口，中岛裕翔就已经顺着缝隙掉了下来，高木雄也避无可避，只能张开手把他接在了怀里。<br/>中岛裕翔的脸重重磕在高木雄也的胸口上，屁股砸在高木雄也腰上，只听对方发出一声痛苦的哼声，心想这下完蛋了，于是他急忙挣扎起来，赶紧逃跑吧。<br/>而高木雄也被从天而降的中岛裕翔砸的七荤八素，偏偏中岛裕翔还试图爬起来，本来就不结实的木架子吱吱呀呀要散架，高木雄也透过缝隙看着两侧被推的参差不齐的垫子们，生怕掉下来。<br/>“你别动了！”高木雄也只感觉身上有只皮猴蹭来蹭去，看来是想踩着他爬上去。忍不住出手抓住中岛裕翔的肩膀。<br/>而中岛裕翔听到这一声吼，吓得半死，更是奋力挣扎，两人在狭小的空间里拉扯，突然高木雄也喊了一句“别动！”就把中岛裕翔抱进自己怀里，双手护住他的头，哐当。本来就支撑力不强的架子塌了，接着两侧堆积的垫子就倒了下来。<br/>中岛裕翔睁开一只眼，万幸架子只塌了一半，垫子也软软的没有杀伤力，他呼出一口气打算爬起来，高木雄也却又一次摁住了他，声音沙哑的说了句：“别动！”<br/>中岛裕翔只觉得自己屁股底下有一个越来越热的东西，顶的自己很不舒服，他忍不住动了动，并感受到高木雄也呼吸明显急促了一下。<br/>“高木君，你受伤了吗？”一边说着，一边手伸到底下试探的摸了一下。<br/>高木雄也倒吸一口气，一把将中岛裕翔的手抽出来握紧，另一只手狠狠弹了皮猴的脑门后紧紧将他禁锢住：“乖乖别动！”<br/>中岛裕翔只觉得这句带着灼热呼吸的话语刺的自己耳朵痒的不行，但好歹是安静了下来。<br/>高木雄也调整着自己的呼吸，好久之后才渐渐平复，低头看了下好奇的中岛裕翔以及中岛裕翔豆芽菜一样的身材，骄傲而含蓄的笑了笑：“等你长大就懂了！”<br/>这段往事在两人在一起的很多年后，都会被中岛裕翔反复提起，被当做高木雄也天生死Gay以及早就暗恋中岛裕翔的铁证，高木雄也欲哭无泪。<br/>而此时，两个少年奋力挣扎着终于从垫子下面爬了出来。而中岛裕翔也终于知道了高木雄也能自由进出体育仓库的秘密。<br/>原来，体育仓库经历过一次重大改建，但当时并没有推平重盖，而是在原本起伏的地板上找平重新铺了一遍，并留下了一个不大地下空间用做储物空间。但随着时间推移，这个储物空间被遗忘了，堆在体育仓库的杂物越来越多，于是上面放置了新搭建的木架子用来储物，常年没有人整理和打扫，混乱极了。而高木雄也则无意中发现了这里，并且找到了两次改建形成的地板空隙，竟被他发掘出一条后窗连接储物空间的秘密通道。<br/>而现在，架子塌了，秘密通道很可能被暴露，中岛裕翔被高木雄也提着领子开始一起干活修缮架子，整整一个月的时间，两个人偷偷在体育仓库修理打扫，中岛裕翔热情很高，有意将秘密通道再升级，制定了无数草案，雄心勃勃要大干一番，却在钉了两天钉子后两手全磨出了水泡，被高木雄也发现后踹到一边指挥加放哨去了。<br/>最终，架子重新修好，杂物全都归位，而秘密通道经过清洁、改造、扩展、升级，进出更方便，出入口却更加隐蔽。两人一起躺在垫子堆积的“王座”上，心情舒畅。<br/>“高木君，这个假期过后，我就是二年生了！”中岛裕翔翻了个身，手肘支着下巴看着高木雄也。<br/>“哦，祝贺你。”高木雄也把垫在脖子下的手抽出来，敷衍的挠挠脸。<br/>“高木君是不是要毕业了呢？高木君不在的话，我会很寂寞的。”中岛裕翔有些落寞。<br/>“倒没有那么快……”高木雄也小声嘀咕。<br/>“该不会，高木君就是老师们常提到的，留级好多次也毕不了业的学长吧？”中岛裕翔瞪大了眼睛。<br/>“烦死了，我在这里不好吗？没人敢碰你！”高木雄也被戳到痛脚，气急败坏。<br/>“那倒是……但是高木君也要努力啊，不要连我都毕业了还待在这里！”<br/>“你小子还想教育我……好好知道了……等下，还说我，你这是什么！”<br/>高木雄也从中岛裕翔校服口袋里拿出一个智能手机。<br/>“啊，完蛋了，又忘记了……”中岛裕翔急忙打开智能手机：“我和美国的小伙伴约好联网打游戏，结果最近一直忙着改造体育仓库，都忘记他了……”<br/>高木雄也凑过去看着花花绿绿的屏幕：“你还认识美国人？”<br/>中岛裕翔回复了几条信息，开了一局游戏，有些闷闷不乐：“是妈妈朋友的儿子，明明年纪比我小，打游戏却总是赢我，小裕小裕的叫我，看来是没把我放在眼里。啊……又输了！又要被他笑了……”<br/>中岛裕翔恨恨的把手机甩到一边，啪啪啪的打着垫子泄愤。<br/>“没出息！你告诉我怎么玩，我来教训教训那小子。”高木雄也拿起智能机，两人凑到一起，商量着如何打倒美国佬……<br/>“后来，假期结束的第一天，我就飞快跑到体育仓库，看到他还在，我才放下了心，他总是懒懒的，有一搭没一搭的和我聊几句，但第一个发现天冷了让我别坐地上坐到垫子上的是他，第一个发现我突然长高裤子短了一截的是他，第一个发现我其实数学很差的人是他，而我有时候也会疑惑，高木君，你明明脑筋很灵活，学习也很扎实，人也很好，长得…也还行，为什么会成为留级多次的不良少年呢？但我没有问他，就好像他也不会问我为什么每天下午都逃课跑来体育仓库一样。体育仓库就像一个法外之地、世外桃源，是我们两个人秘密基地。”<br/>中岛裕翔说起往事，眼中仍然泛着温柔怀念的目光：“那种温暖的日常给了我错觉，我曾经以为，我和高木君的秘密集会能持续到永远，最差，也会到我们某个人先毕业，但没有，分别的日子总是那么猝不及防又伤筋动骨……”<br/>吧台里的高木雄也低着头，露出一个怀念却惨然的微笑。<br/>中岛裕翔深吸了一口气，沉默了一会儿才继续开口。<br/>“我清楚的记得，那是春分日过去不久，每年春分日，我们都有全家去静冈的习惯，但那年春分日，父亲警局临时有任务没有去成，所以全家就决定在我校庆假期那天一起过去。父母要从町田开车来横滨的学校接我，再全家一起去静冈，我知道从町田过来不算近，但我那天在校门口一直等到所有同学都离开了，等到天都要黑了，也没有等到他们，父母的电话都无法接通，更坏的是，我等到一群陌生人……”中岛裕翔的思绪回到可以称之为改变命运的那天，一时恍惚。<br/>开始窜高的少年孤零零的站在高校的门口，眼睁睁看着两辆全黑的车停在面前，走下来一个面色严肃的人。<br/>“中岛君，你的父母在来横滨的路上堵车了，我是警局那边的朋友，过来接你先去静冈。”<br/>中岛裕翔在那一瞬间其实并没有思考什么，甚至下意识的回复了一句：“非常抱歉给您添麻烦了。”直到对方见他没有起疑打开车门，中岛裕翔一眼看到车里坐的那个人，架势很足，气势不凡，看向自己时露出一个笑容，但那个阴骘的眼神却让中岛裕翔打了个寒颤，前进一步又看到司机的侧脸，他一眼认出这是高木君的死对头，曾经见过一面的“学长”。<br/>这是怎么回事？中岛裕翔因为疑惑而脚步微顿，旁边那人却已经抓住他的衣领想把他塞进车里，身体先于大脑行动了，中岛裕翔一个扭身倒退了一步，抬头看向“父母的朋友”，只见那人一脸狰狞。<br/>跑！没有任何思考的时间，中岛裕翔跑回了学校，然而门卫、老师、同学、偌大的校园竟一个人都没有……<br/>“咣当”体育仓库门被推开，高木雄也一脸迷糊的从垫子上爬了起来，中岛裕翔跑的上气不接下气，他反身锁上了体育仓库大门又紧紧用后背抵住，再抬头时和高木雄也对视了。<br/>“高木君……”高木雄也永远都忘不了中岛裕翔那双惊恐而含泪的双眼：“高木君，怎么办？外面有人要抓我……”<br/>话音刚落，体育仓库的大门被几双手哐哐哐的砸着。</p>
<p>中岛裕翔单薄的身体抵着体育仓库并不结实的门，被外面砸门传来的力道震的五脏六腑生疼。而高木雄也显然刚从垫子上坐起来，搞不清状况，迷糊又惊讶的看向他，这个场景，后来无数次、无数次、反复出现在中岛裕翔的梦中。<br/>“说实话，那个时候，往体育仓库跑，已经是我的本能，而且天色不早了，我没有想到高木君还会在那里。”中岛裕翔脸上浮现出了纠结而又痛苦的表情：“后来很长一段时间，我梦里都会回到自己奔跑在校园里的场景，心里想着，不能去体育仓库啊，不要把高木君牵扯进来……但无论我跑到哪里，推开的是哪里的门，最终都会进到体育仓库里，然后我抬起头就会看到高木君，心里在一瞬间想着，啊，原来高木君也在这里，太好了……”<br/>中岛裕翔声音低沉而带着懊恼，而高木雄也忍不住从吧台的罅隙中抽出一根烟给自己缓缓点上。<br/>而那时的高木雄也，翻身从垫子上跳下来，把中岛裕翔从震动的大门边拉到自己身旁：“又是那帮手下败将？”说着就要把门打开。<br/>但中岛裕翔出于本能制止了他，他想起车里坐着那人阴冷的眼神：“高木君，他们好像不是学校的不良，里面有那个学长，还有一个比学长更恐怖的人……”<br/>高木雄也的眉头皱了起来，早就听说死对头投奔了一个厉害的大佬，混的风生水起，这是带小弟来针对自己？不至于吧？<br/>“中岛君，我是你学长，你不要误会，我们大哥是你父母的朋友，带你去静冈和父母会合。”<br/>门外传来故作亲切的刺耳话语。<br/>中岛裕翔吓得抓住高木雄也的胳膊：“高木君，我不认识他们……他们也不是我父母的朋友。”<br/>高木雄也眉头皱的更紧，转头看了看已经长到和他耳朵平齐的少年，这小孩总不能家里跟黑道有什么牵扯吧？<br/>高木雄也想了想，在中岛裕翔耳边说了什么，中岛裕翔有些纠结，但还是点点头答应了。</p>
<p>体育仓库的门从里面洞开，门外的几个黑衣人都是一愣，而高木雄也低沉着脸看着他们：“喊什么？”<br/>“高木！你怎么在这里？”<br/>高木雄也定睛一看，黑衣人中，自己的死对头确实在里面。但和他一起的其他人身上戾气和杀气更重，事情恐怕比自己想象的要严重得多。<br/>“这话问的，这里是我的地盘，我当然在这里啦！”高木雄也懒懒的倚在门上，依然是桀骜不驯的样子。<br/>透过高木雄也身边缝隙往里看去，中岛裕翔缩成一团坐在体育仓库的地板上。<br/>“高木，我警告你，马上把那小子交出来！”<br/>“啧啧啧”高木雄也露出一个蔑视的笑容，“听说你跟了个挺厉害的老大，我还以为能有多少长进，结果就是带兄弟们整一个小屁孩？”<br/>“高木，你放明白点，这小子是我们老大要的人！识时务就让开！”<br/>高木雄也眼神凶狠：“都把你们老大抬出来了？！好，那咱们就按规矩来，你要从我这里要人，先把我打服！”<br/>“高木，我没有时间跟你耗，你要是等我们老大亲自过来……”<br/>“怎么，手下败将该不会怕了吧？”高木雄也狂傲的打断了他。<br/>“……好！这可是你自找的！”<br/>“让你的兄弟都退开，怎么，还想一起上？看来是嫌动静不够大，要把警卫都引过来了。”高木雄也把住仓库门口，防备对面冲进来。<br/>对方几人互相对视几眼，除了高木的死对头，其他人都后退几步，将体育仓库大门层层包围起来，而高木雄也趁机也回头看了眼中岛裕翔，中岛裕翔拿着智能手机朝他点了点头。<br/>“不好意思了高木，这个学校所有能喘气的人都已经被我们控制了，包括一分钟之后的你们！”<br/>几个人竟然一齐冲了过来，刚一交手，高木雄也就意识到这些人和自己过去交手的混混们截然不同，狠辣、凶残，招招致命。但高木雄也到底经验丰富，又有地形优势，一时间那几人也突破不了防线。<br/>“桐山！”一个黑衣人喊了死对头名字，拿出一把有些豁口的刀递过去，死对头愣了下没接，于是那黑衣人自己拿着刀直直的劈了过来，高木雄也迅速拿起身旁一个沙袋抵挡，但还是被刀锋劈过来的力道逼倒在地上，完美的防线终于被攻破。<br/>“高木，我早就和你说了，这不是以前了，识相点赶紧让开，我会在老大面前给你说些好话……”桐山拦住举刀想再砍的同伙，语气阴沉。<br/>而高木雄也摸了一把被打破皮的嘴角，从脚边捡起半根废旧的钢制水管，站了起来。<br/>“只要我还站在这里，你们就休想进去！”高木雄也冷冷的看着对面的人。<br/>刀被塞到死对头手里，其他人则跃跃欲试，看来是想冲进仓库直接抓人。<br/> “……高木，这是你自找的！”桐山掂了掂手里的刀，朝高木雄也砍去。<br/>随后就是一轮混战，高木雄也到底寡不敌众，且战且退，只是呼吸之间，高木雄也踩进约定的界限里，缩在后面的中岛裕翔拉动了手里的绳子，装载篮球的小车应声栽倒，篮球连发，几个黑衣人被砸的晕头转向倒在地上，可不等两人高兴几秒，中岛裕翔大喊一声：“高木君，小心！”。<br/>原来桐山避过了机关，反而抓住了空隙，他显然被激怒，又听到中岛裕翔的声音，原本朝高木雄也举起的刀，中途换了方向朝着中岛裕翔直直劈过来。<br/>“跑！”高木雄也大声喊到。而中岛裕翔有些慌不择路，犹豫了只一秒，桐山的刀已近在咫尺，<br/>中岛裕翔眼睁睁的看着刀刃直直的劈下来，直到高木雄也冲过来，右手的水管抵住刀刃，左手将中岛裕翔推向后方，废旧的水管抵挡不住带着怒火的砍刀，应声而断，刀刃去势仍劲，劈开高木雄也深色的校服外套，白色衬衣，刺目的鲜血顺着刀刃流下来。<br/>中岛裕翔只觉得脑子嗡的一声，猛地从后面扶住了高木雄也，而高木雄也捂住胸口的伤，一脚将愣怔的桐山踢倒在地上，给了中岛裕翔一肘子，“愣着干什么！” <br/>中岛裕翔眼圈瞬间红了，他松开了扶着高木雄也的手，踉跄的转身，沿着熟悉的路线跑到仓库后墙，踩着跳马爬上了体育仓库的后窗，一个翻身不见了。<br/>“那小子跑了，通知外面的人堵他！”桐山大喊。<br/>于是，几个黑衣人七拐八弯的从地上爬起来，冲出体育仓库，继续抓人。<br/>桐山看其他人都撤了，刀哐当扔在地上。<br/>“喂，高木，你还好吧？是你自己冲过来的，可不是我成心砍你啊！”<br/>高木雄也捂着自己的伤口坐在地上：“带着什么？先拿给我用用！”<br/>桐山撇撇嘴，从口袋里翻出一包纱布绷带扔过去：“你有病吧？耍什么威风，这要是我们老大在，你这会儿命都没了！”<br/>高木雄也艰难的把被砍破的校服脱了，露出上半身，好在桐山及时收了力气，伤口虽然长但并不深。<br/>“想不到你小子挺长时间不见，都敢砍人了？”高木雄也一边给自己止血一边嘀咕。<br/>“我你还不知道啊？就想混口饭吃罢了，我们这个老大，好像上面有人，钱撒的可是大方，兄弟们也是真卖命，砍起人来可不手软！”桐山蹲在地上嬉皮笑脸。<br/>“那小子犯了什么事，你们老大这么大张旗鼓抓他？”高木雄也一边给自己止血一边打探消息。<br/>“具体的我也不知道，但我跟你说，我以前想入伙时，人家可是看不上我，后来突然有一天，干事来找我，让我联系在校的学弟盯住这小子，但又不准真动他，大概就是看中我是这个学校毕业的吧？反正，老大答应我，干得好就可以正式入伙了！”<br/>“那么，你干好了吗？”门外，一个阴沉又蕴含气势的声音响起。<br/>桐山整个人都僵硬了，急忙站起身迎向门外：“老大！”<br/>高木雄也抬头看去，一个身材高大壮硕的男子缓缓走了进来，尽管身着高级定制套装，发型胡须打理的一丝不乱，但那身上血腥暴虐的气质却掩盖不住。<br/>“人呢？”男子问。<br/>“老…老大，那小子从后窗跑了……”桐山低着头小声说。<br/>男子抬头闭上双眼，似乎是在压抑自己的怒火，最终他只是睁开眼，没有感情的眼睛看着桐山和高木，仿佛在看两个死人。<br/>“大哥，找了，没有！”<br/>“老大，那小子不见了！”<br/>……<br/>几个手下先后赶回来，带回的消息让空气越来越凝重。<br/>终于，所有的人都赶了回来，两手空空，诺大的校园，中岛裕翔竟不翼而飞。<br/>一个脸上带疤的黑衣人走上前将高木雄也狠狠踹翻在地上：“说，你把那小子藏哪里去了？”<br/>高木雄也直挺挺的挨了这一脚，双手为了护住胸前的伤口导致头重重磕在地上，头晕眼花之时，几个黑衣人已经一拥而上，像踢麻袋般拳脚交加，让他几乎上不来气。<br/>“高木，你知道什么赶紧说出来，我们老大不是不讲理的人！”桐山站在一边大声说道。<br/>高木雄也费力的抬起头，于是高高在上的男子优雅的抬起了手，手下们停下了暴行，恭敬的站到两侧。<br/>“你只要把那小子交出来，我不但既往不咎，还会让你加入龙渊组，以后直接跟在我身边，你的机会只有一次，谨慎些开口！”<br/>高木雄也嗡嗡作响的大脑也忍不住一个激灵，原来竟是龙渊组的老大——血蛟，从默默无名到一统关东黑道势力只用了五年时间的最强者，手段狠辣，一击必中，相传和他作对的人都被狠狠折磨一番，全身血液流干才会死去，犹如蛟龙杀人必吮尽鲜血，才被人这样称呼。这臭小子怎么会惹上这样麻烦的人，这次可被你害惨了。<br/>高木雄也从地上艰难的坐起来倚在软垫上，原本已经止血的伤口重新开裂，鲜血混着地上的尘土让他显得异常狼狈，他抬头环视了一圈围着他的人，目光在血蛟的脸上停留许久，才低下头发出一声嗤笑。<br/>“人从后窗逃走了，这屋里所有人都看见了，你们一群废物抓不到人，就过来拿我出气，有这功夫，赶紧在周围找找还有那么点希望……”<br/>未等高木雄也说完，一个暴怒的黑衣人抬脚踢在他脸上打断了他。<br/>“高木，你别犯浑了，之前中岛那小子就爱往你这里跑，现在他莫名其妙不见了，肯定是你跟他串通搞得鬼吧！”桐山指着高木雄也喊到。<br/>“中岛？原来那小子叫中岛，我都不知道……不好意思，体育仓库本来就是公共场所，我跟他无冤无仇，他平时喜欢来，我凭什么不让他来？现在他又从这里跑了，我跟他非亲非故，我有什么可替他瞒的？各位大佬，我连他叫什么名都不知道，你们就算今天打死我，我也说不出来啊！”<br/>高木雄也吊儿郎当说完，虚弱的捂着胸口直喘气。<br/>“老大，他说的对呀，我跟这高木是老冤家，知根知底，他这人，怕疼又怕死，你看到现在高中都没毕业，又笨又傻，这要说是高木搞得鬼，恐怕母猪都能上树了。依我看，那小子是真跑了！”桐山低头哈腰跟血蛟进言。<br/>血蛟微微侧头看了桐山一眼，桐山原本脸上的笑容立刻消失了，血蛟朝身后微微一伸手，一个手中抱着刀的黑衣人恭敬的将一把短刀递给了血蛟。<br/>“桐山，你知道这是什么吗？”血蛟将短刀从刀鞘拔出，雪亮的刀刃将桐山惊恐的脸和额上的汗扭曲的反射了出来。<br/>“这…这……这该不会就是前关东黑道那位……”桐山语无伦次，双膝一软跪在血蛟面前：“老大，我……”<br/>“不错，当初我就是从那位大人的架子上拿下这把肋差，杀了他之后才坐稳了现在的位子。而今晚没有抓住这个小子，就好比刀已经架在了我的脖子上……你说，该怎么办？”<br/>血蛟手中的刀抵在桐山喉结前，无感情的双眼也死死的盯着他。<br/>“我…老大，我现在就去找……”桐山头皮发麻，汗水如雨水急速的滑落。<br/>  半晌，血蛟将刀调转方向，将刀柄递给桐山：“那个油嘴滑舌的小子在说谎，你去好好问问他……”<br/>高木雄也心中一凛，生怕是自己刚刚的情绪泄露了什么，看着桐山不知所措的握着肋差踉踉跄跄的走来，屏息以待。<br/>桐山手中的刀几乎握不住，看看高木雄也，又回头看看血蛟，嘴唇颤抖却什么话都说不出来。<br/>终于，血蛟迈步逼近，抓住桐山握刀的手，俯身到高木雄也面前，刀就架在高木雄也剧烈跳动的脉搏处，锋利的刀刃轻轻一划就可以了结一切。<br/>而桐山急忙把刀挪开：“老大…老大，这是杀人啊……”<br/>血蛟却不肯让桐山放下刀，两人的手在高木雄也面前僵持，血蛟冷冷一笑：“杀人？龙渊里的所有人，都是亲手杀过人才能正式加入，你不知道吗？”<br/>桐山脸色巨变，而血蛟的力气占了上风，他制住桐山拿着刀的手，缓缓移到高木雄也胸前的伤口处：“你刚刚砍的这一刀，从左胸落，右腹出，位置很不错，可惜后劲不足，这么浅的伤口，是死不了人的……”<br/>接着，锋利的肋差被两只力量不断僵持的手裹挟着，狠狠的切入左胸的伤口，缓缓的沿着已经绽开的纹理再次分割着血肉，鲜血顺着雪亮的刀刃涓涓流淌，一滴滴落在蒙着灰尘的地板上。<br/>高木雄也只觉得此生未经受的酷刑降临，阿鼻地狱的痛苦也不过如此，他想撕心裂肺的痛呼，但痛到极致的人是发不出任何声音的，他浑身剧烈的颤抖，犹如喉咙被扼住一般，艰难发出微弱的气鸣音。<br/>高木雄也抬头望着体育仓库的天顶，灵魂盘旋许久都不肯落回身体，随着刀被拔出，高木雄也随着这股惯性蜷缩起来。<br/>沾满血的刀刃挑着高木雄也的下巴将他已经垂下的头重新抬起，高木雄也的眼神许久才对焦，血蛟冷邪的脸庞露出一个嗜血的笑容，而桐山已经吓破胆，被两侧的黑衣人拖到旁边控制了起来。<br/>“为了一个跟你毫无干系的小子做到这个地步，值得吗？”血蛟手里的刀尖摩挲着高木雄也的下巴，讽刺的话语中也包含着一丝遗憾。<br/>“是毫无干系啊，所以我是真不知道，饶了我吧……”高木雄也音量微弱。<br/>血蛟眉头狠狠皱起：“你以为你伪装的很好吗？”<br/>此时，一个黑衣人匆匆跑进来：“老大，不好了！”<br/>看到满地的鲜血，黑衣人噎住了。<br/>“直说即可！”血蛟在高木雄也脸上干净的地方将刀刃上的血擦掉，站起身来。<br/>“拖的太久那边已经察觉了，上边那位问咱们抓到没有……”黑衣人环顾四周，声音越来越小。<br/>“我正在问，你看不见吗？”血蛟冷冷出声，将肋差递给身后的人。<br/>“可是老大，上边说那位老爷子也得到消息了，正带人往这边赶救他外孙呢，咱们要不先撤吧！”黑衣人举着一个手机递给血蛟。<br/>血蛟迅速浏览，脸色越发阴沉。<br/>“真是一步赶不上，步步赶不上。”<br/>血蛟将手机扔给手下，环顾着体育仓库，半晌朝身后微微伸手，一把长刀递到了血蛟手中。<br/>血蛟沿着体育仓库的后墙走着，一边用刀柄仔细的敲着墙壁，听着声音，余光观察着高木雄也，然而仍一无所获。<br/>“老大，该走了！”黑衣人将收到最新消息的手机递向血蛟。<br/>血蛟重新站回前方，看着高木雄也，“你赢了。”<br/>高木雄也目光涣散：“我不知道你在说什么……”嘴边却压抑不住露出一个笑容。<br/>血蛟将手中长刀缓缓出鞘：“这把刀是前代留下的传世名刃，是执掌关东黑道权柄的信物，未来也会是执掌全日本的信物，可惜，你是看不到了。”<br/>刀缓缓举起，“从来没有一个人敢这样戏弄我，能死在这把刀下，你也不亏……”<br/>刀刃由高木雄也的右胸落，锋利的刀刃势如破竹，和原本的伤口在身体正中交叉，左腹收，一个血色的巨大×号就落在了高木雄也的身上。<br/>高木雄也终于压抑不住，发出一声痛苦的嘶吼，歪倒在地上昏厥了过去。<br/>血蛟对自己的成果颇为满意，抬了抬手，黑衣人拖着桐山一起离开了体育仓库。<br/>体育仓库的大门缓缓关上，漆黑笼罩着生死不明的高木雄也。</p>
<p>滴答，滴答，滴答。<br/>高木雄也费力的睁开眼睛，口渴的厉害，是哪里来的水声？<br/>半晌意识终于回神，才反应过来，那是自己血液滴在地上的声音。<br/>天已经完全黑了下来，只有远处球场的夜灯历经无数空间折射进体育仓库，带来一点聊胜于无的光亮。<br/>“喂！现在几点了？”高木雄也的声音沙哑的厉害。<br/>没有任何回应。<br/>“这臭小子，该不会被抓走了吧？不能啊！”高木雄也费力的坐起来，转身看着身后倚着的垫子。<br/>“喂，你在里面吗？”高木雄也的手无力的敲了敲木架子。<br/>在高木雄也等不到回音要放弃的时候，一个微弱的哭声断断续续的响了起来。<br/>中岛裕翔蜷缩在垫子底下的秘密空间里，眼睛因为哭的太久已经肿的不像话，却因为不敢出声哭泣，手背已经咬的血肉模糊。<br/>听到高木雄也的声音响起，中岛裕翔仿佛被剥夺的声音终于回来了，压抑太久他越哭声音越大。<br/>“嘘，小点声，万一他们还没走呢！”高木雄也压低声音。<br/>黑暗狭窄的空间里，中岛裕翔把脸埋在手臂里，浑身发抖：“我以为……”他终于发出了声音，“我以为高木君你死了……呜呜呜”<br/>高木雄也不知被戳了哪个笑点，瞬间喷笑，引得胸口的伤口一疼，不由龇牙咧嘴。<br/>“一时半会死不了……”<br/>高木雄也嘀咕着，在身旁摸索半天，终于找到了之前藏起来的纱布和绷带，不由松了口气。</p>
<p>那时，体育仓库的大门被哐哐砸着，中岛裕翔拼命拉着高木雄也想开门的手，两个人在门前僵持着。<br/>高木雄也知道这样下去不是办法，还是决定打开门试探一下这些人的底细。<br/>“你听着，要是我拦不住他们，你就自己先跑，听到了吗？”高木雄也戳着中岛裕翔单薄的胸膛恶狠狠的说。<br/>“不行！我怎么能一个人逃走！”中岛裕翔眉头皱起。<br/>“啧，你这臭小子，他们如果是冲我来的，你跑到哪里他们都要搞我啊。”高木雄也揉揉惺忪睡眼，伸了个懒腰。<br/>“我父母的电话突然都接通不了了，他们本来应该来接我的，那个人，他想把我抓上他的车，我觉得，他们可能是针对我的……”中岛裕翔回想着刚刚经历的一切，心中慌乱。<br/>高木雄也心中也渐渐觉得事情严重起来，语气却依然轻佻：“如果是针对你的，你跑了，他们自然就继续去抓你，跟我就没有关系了啊！你更该赶紧跑！”<br/>中岛裕翔觉得他说的哪里不对，却一时不知该如何反驳，急了半天：“要不我现在出去见他们吧，反正我不会做那种一个人逃走的事！”<br/>高木雄也把中岛裕翔放在门上的手拿下来：“行行行，那这样，待会你先想办法，看看能不能通过谁联系上你父母或者其他家人，联系上了你暗示我一下，然后你配合我的行动，到时候听我指示，我让你跑，你就跑……跑去秘密通道里，怎么样？”<br/>中岛裕翔微微侧头看了一眼后窗，又从后窗看向体育仓库架子堆积的软垫底下。从后窗的秘密入口进入，可以一直连到体育仓库地板下的秘密空间里，是一个只有他和高木君两个人知道的秘密场所。<br/>“你这臭小子平时没少钻进入玩，路线也是熟的很吧？”高木雄也双手抱胸。<br/>“当然了，那可是我亲自画的设计图改造升级的，保证是别人找破头也找不到的秘密基地！”中岛裕翔小声嘟囔着。<br/>“你听着，待会我让你跑，你就去立刻去基地里躲好！”高木雄也双手握着中岛裕翔的肩膀，收起了吊儿郎当的表情。<br/>“我……”中岛裕翔还想说什么。<br/>门外的人已经开始试图撞门。<br/>“你躲进去之后，无论你在里面听到什么，你都不许发出任何声音，你看着我！”高木雄也严肃的双眼盯着中岛裕翔，直到对方的双眼和他对视。<br/>“答应我！”高木雄也催促着。<br/>“我答应你……”中岛裕翔小声说。<br/>“在我说可以之前，不可以从里面出来，你答应我。”<br/>“……我答应你。”</p>
<p>看他的最后一眼，就是为自己挡下一刀后胸口喷射的鲜红血液。<br/>黑暗狭窄的底下储物空间，中岛裕翔蜷缩在里面，被剥夺了视觉，听觉和触觉就变得格外敏锐，那些落在高木君肉体上的拳脚，那些利刃破开血肉的声音，几乎将他逼疯，中岛裕翔想冲出去，想大喊，想说你们要抓的人是我，不许你们碰他，但他又不能这样做，甚至连哭泣都不能有任何声响，中岛裕翔死死咬住自己的手背，不让自己泄露一丝声音，唯有泪水簌簌滑落，和手背被咬破的伤口混在一起，疼得厉害。<br/>高木君会经历现在这一切，全是因为我，因为我的弱小和无能。<br/>直到最后的一刀过后，一切归于寂静。<br/>坏人走了吗？<br/>高木君还在吗？<br/>如果还在，为什么没有喊我呢？<br/>高木君他还活着吗？<br/>高木君他……死了吗？<br/>想到这种可能性，中岛裕翔觉得自己的生命也随之进入倒计时，随着静默的时间渐渐流逝，生命也似乎渐渐随之消散。<br/>直到高木雄也的声音响起，中岛裕翔才似乎被重新赋予的生命，确认再三，来不及高兴，以为不会再流出的眼泪却再次落下来。<br/>还活着呢，太好了。</p>
<p>“你联系上你家人了吗？”高木雄也忙着给自己止血，也觉得自己情况不容乐观。<br/>“哦……”中岛裕翔反应了一会儿才急忙回答：“刚刚父母还是没有联系上，但我联系上了佑君……”<br/>“谁？能过来把我送医院吗？”高木雄也一头问号。<br/>“就是和我联机打游戏的那个美国小伙伴……”中岛裕翔声音越来越小。<br/>“靠，没戏了，看来今天是要交代在这里了。”高木雄也觉得大概是失血过多头很疼。<br/>“没有，佑君说他家已经联系上外公了，外公…应该不会对我见死不救吧……”中岛裕翔反驳的有气无力。<br/>“行了，我也不指望了，自力更生吧！”高木雄也费力的挪动身体，要给自己缠上绷带，因为过于疼痛发出一声闷哼。<br/>“高木君，你是不是受伤了？”中岛裕翔推着头顶的软垫，试图出去。<br/>“干什么，干什么，谁让你出来的？回去！”高木雄也急于把中岛裕翔按下去，费劲缠了一半的绷带都散开了。<br/>“高木君，我要出去！我想看看你！”中岛裕翔的声音隔着软垫闷闷的。<br/>高木雄也看着满地鲜血和自己胸前狰狞的伤口：“不行，万一他们待会回来呢？” 于是他把软垫压得更紧，“我没事，都是小伤，你要是不放心，就在底下一直跟我说话吧。”高木雄也看着重新开始渗血的伤口，认命的开始重新止血。<br/>“现在几点了？”高木雄也问道。<br/>中岛裕翔在黑暗中摸索了半天，终于找到了自己的手机。<br/>“差5分就24点了，啊，竟然已经这么晚了……”<br/>“今天是25号，所以24点那就是26号0点了对吗？”高木雄也按压着自己的胸口问。<br/>“废话……”中岛裕翔小声嘀咕。<br/>“啧，你这臭小子，你在你旁边找一找，角落有个玻璃瓶，递给我。”<br/>中岛裕翔打开闪光灯照明，终于在角落找到一个透明的玻璃瓶。<br/>“这是什么呀？瓶装水吗？Spirytus……”未等中岛裕翔把标签的外文读完，高木雄也已经不耐烦的敲着木架子，中岛裕翔急忙从软垫的缝隙里递出去给高木雄也。<br/>Spirytus Rektyfikowany Vodka，高木雄也把玻璃瓶拧开，晃动了下瓶里的液体，原产于波兰的伏特加，酒精度高达96%，是世界上酒精度数最高、最烈性的酒，还有一个别致的名字叫做“生命之水”。<br/>“几点了？我要精准到秒的！”高木雄也问道。<br/>“……59分了，啊，马上0点了，5，4，3，2，1……”中岛裕翔打开标准时，出声数着。<br/>高木雄也晃动着酒瓶，随着倒数结束，他端起酒瓶，微微抿了一口酒，咽了下去，随即，整个嘴唇、口腔、气管、大脑都麻木了，瞬间让他胸口刀伤的疼减轻了许多。<br/>以疼止疼无异于饮鸩止渴，但高木雄也痛苦咬紧了牙，将酒瓶里的酒缓缓倒在自己胸前的伤口上，胸口好比被烈火灼烧着，倒空的酒瓶最终咣当掉在地上。<br/>“高木君，高木君！你怎么了？”许久听不到回音的中岛裕翔焦急的喊着。<br/>高木雄也的全身沁满了疼痛造成的冷汗，抬手拿起了绷带开始给自己缓缓包扎伤口。<br/>“我没事……”被高度烈酒灼伤的嗓子，沙哑的厉害。<br/>“高木君，你让我看看你好吗？这样看不到你，我会害怕，求你了……”中岛裕翔的心越发下沉，声音颤抖。<br/>“别吵了，你会唱歌吗？你唱歌给我听吧！”高木雄也一边费力的把绷带缠上一边闲聊天分散注意力。<br/>“你……我，我哪会唱歌啊……”中岛裕翔气结。<br/>“生日快乐歌总会吧？”<br/>“那我当然会，可是……”<br/>“赶紧唱，少废话！”高木雄也凶狠的打断了他。<br/>“我唱了能让我出去吗？”中岛裕翔讨价还价。<br/>“……唱的好我会考虑。”<br/>于是中岛裕翔开口，用哭了一晚的沙哑嗓音颤颤巍巍唱了这辈子最跑调的生日歌。<br/>高木雄也随着歌声的最后一句，把绷带系紧，随后长舒一口气。<br/>“高木君，我唱完了，我可以出来了吗？”<br/>“看在你表现不错的份上……”<br/>未等高木雄也说完话，寂静的黑夜被打破，沸腾的人声熙熙攘攘由远及近，伴随着手电的光芒。<br/>“Yuuto……”此起彼伏的呼唤声传来。<br/>“嘘——别说话”高木雄也费力的站起身。<br/>“高木君，他们好像是在叫我，是外公他们来了吗……”中岛裕翔压低了声音。<br/>“你先不要出来，我先出去看一看是不是陷阱。”<br/>高木雄也把地上破掉的校服外套披上，拉开体育仓库的大门走了出去。</p>
<p>中岛裕翔忐忑的等待着，直到声音越来越近。<br/>“裕翔——”一个苍老而陌生的声音。<br/>“裕翔……”是妈妈。<br/>“裕翔你在哪里？”是爸爸。<br/>“哥哥——”是弟弟来弥。<br/>中岛裕翔急忙推开软垫爬了出来，还未高兴的跑几步，就脚下一滑摔在了地上。<br/>中岛裕翔手脚并用从地上坐起来，从手边拿起了一件破掉潮湿的校服衬衣。<br/>身上沾满了陌生的铁锈味道，体育仓库的光线不足以让他看清眼前的全貌，但地面上大面积的深色还是让他瞬间有了不好的预感。<br/>体育仓库的大门缓缓打开，无数强力手电汇集而成的光线倾倒进来。<br/>中岛裕翔的眼睛瞬间睁大，地板上蜿蜒的鲜血，以软垫为中心往四周扩散，高木君他流了这么多血，究竟是受了多么严重的伤？为什么要骗我说没事？中岛裕翔转头看向体育仓库外，却被耀眼的光线晃得睁不开眼睛。<br/>“父亲，裕翔在这里！”是妈妈焦急的声音。<br/>“快，叫医生，他受伤了……”一道苍老的声音急切的回应着。<br/>潮水一般的人涌了进来，浑身沾满鲜血的中岛裕翔被亲人抱在了怀里。<br/>“他呢？妈妈，他受了很严重的伤，快送他去医院啊！”中岛裕翔拼命睁大眼睛在人群中寻找。<br/>“傻孩子，你说什么呢！”美丽的妇人看着狼狈的长子瞬间噙泪。<br/>看着周围陌生的面孔，他不在！他不在！ <br/>“妈妈，他不见了，我要去找他……” 中岛裕翔推开母亲抱住他的手。<br/>大声喊着“高木君”，中岛裕翔拼命逆着人流往外冲去，引发了众人的惊慌，“快拦住他！”身穿白大褂的医生喊到。<br/>中岛裕翔不断推开试图拦住他的手，但冲出去的速度却越来越慢，最终被控制在离体育仓库门口一步之遥的地方，医生赶来注射了一支镇定剂。<br/>“妈妈，我要去找他……”中岛裕翔渐渐丧失了挣扎的力气，他祈求的握住母亲的手，在母亲怀里陷入了昏迷。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 终章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本文上次更新是2018年11月17日，让大家等这么久十分抱歉，今晚这篇文我会完结。<br/>在东京不起眼小巷中开酒吧的高木雄也，不知从何时起注意到那个总是坐在角落的中岛裕翔，不经意的接近，却揭开了高木雄也最为不堪的过往，那个早该消失在记忆深处的少年，再次出现在自己面前。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>昏黄的吧台灯光下，中岛裕翔的双拳紧紧攥起，高木雄也的烟一根接着一根，终于像是身体无法承受一般，咳嗽了起来。<br/>中岛裕翔猛地起身劈手夺过了高木雄也口中的香烟，明亮的眼睛看着高木雄也，情绪复杂。<br/>高木雄也被迫抬头看着中岛裕翔，这张成熟俊美的脸渐渐和已经模糊的记忆中那个臭小子叠在一起。<br/>“你，你长大了不少……”高木雄也觉得自己口中干涩。<br/>而中岛裕翔双眼猛地垂下，重新坐了回去，看着手中燃着的香烟，含在嘴里继续抽了起来。<br/>高木雄也脑中同时炸开无数种思绪，在今天这样一个普通的夜晚，为什么自己要接受和应对这种复杂的历史和麻烦的人物关系，过去的就让他过去不好吗？<br/>而最要命的是，高木雄也看着微微低头抽着剩下香烟的中岛裕翔，浮现在脑中第一念头竟然是，哎？这小子什么骚操作，间接接吻了呢。<br/>不是的，现在不应该想这样有的没的，尽管明白这个道理，高木雄也心中忍不住觉得对方这样有点好看，还有点性感，让人很想……<br/>想个屁！<br/>高木雄也打起精神，努力的组织语言。<br/>“呃，我那晚，走出仓库不久，就遇到了桐山…”高木雄也的思绪飘回他最不愿意回忆的那天。<br/>高木雄也一瘸一拐的走在校园里，影影绰绰的人由远及近，到底是一家人，高木雄也轻易就在人群中那几个人的脸上找到了和臭小子相似的基因，特别是那个人群里那个奶声奶气喊着“哥哥在哪里……”的小男孩，简直和那个臭小子一个模子倒出来。<br/>看来是家人过来了，高木雄也松了口气，想大声的喊他们过来，一吸气胸口钝痛，只好倚在在自行车棚的立柱上缓缓呼吸着。<br/>“高木！”<br/>高木雄也抬头，死对头桐山在不远处站着。<br/>“你还没死呢？”桐山的声音喜怒难辨。<br/>“果然是你把这小子藏起来了！”桐山的声音从齿缝里挤出。<br/>高木雄也：“是又怎么样，这小孩现在家人已经过来了，你们知道也晚了！”<br/>桐山冷笑：“那你现在最好跪在那边那个老头面前请他和他女婿保你的狗命，你这次坏了我们老大的事，他要是知道你没死，绝对不会放过你。”<br/>高木雄也不屑的笑了笑：“他不会放过我？他砍了我两刀，难道以为我会轻易放过他？”<br/>桐山的眉头皱起来：“你想干什么？”<br/>高木雄也扯着桐山避开了人流，才开口道：“我要报仇啊！”<br/>桐山不可置信：“你疯了？”<br/>高木雄也看着远处体育仓库大门洞开，大人们惊慌的喊声，看着昏迷的中岛裕翔被父母护送着上了救护车。<br/>“到底是谁疯了，你可要睁大眼看仔细了！”<br/>高木雄也盯着桐山，眼中燃起了幽深的烈火，半晌却又因为失血过多，天旋地转，倚靠在桐山肩膀上。<br/>“快，送我去个安全的地方……”高木雄也催促着。<br/>“？？你有没有搞错？我们现在是敌人吧？”桐山咬牙切齿。<br/>“你加入了那样的组织，你女朋友知道吗？”高木雄也打断道。<br/>桐山心虚低下头不说话了。<br/>“你要是想脱离那个组织，你就必须和我合作！”高木雄也捂着胸口的伤，冷汗流进眼睛里生疼。<br/>最终，桐山扶着高木雄也一瘸一拐的离开了校园。</p><p>思绪回笼，高木雄也看向对面烟雾萦绕中的忧郁青年，只觉得嗓子干涩。<br/>“后来听桐山偶尔提了一嘴，说你转学了……” 高木挠了挠鼻子，越说越没有底气。<br/>“他们都以为我疯了……”中岛裕翔轻轻吐了一口烟。</p><p>病房门口，中岛父母牵着次子的手，脸上全是担忧的神情。<br/>在警局案件和儿子病房两头奔波的父亲眼神透露着深深的疲惫：“学校那边我们已经仔细查过了，不仅在校生没有这样一个人，甚至往上查了五年的毕业生，只有一个姓高木大致符合特征，可他早在三年前就退学和家人去海外生活了……”<br/>医生点点头：“现在他的问题并非‘高木君’这个人是否存在，而是他心理上对这个人的病态依赖，通过我们和他的对话，他显然对‘高木君’本人知之甚少，谈及细节时有很多语焉不详和前后叙述不一致的情况……”<br/> “最极端的情况，自然是我们所说，有关这个人的记忆都是他的想象，更大的可能是，裕翔君把对好几个人的记忆拼凑在一起，形成了一个全新的形象，首先，无论在世界上怎样寻找，都不会有这个人存在，其次，随着他对这个创造出的人物形象丰满，这个人在他心里占得比重会越来越大，越是这样放任他，后果我们越是承受不起……”<br/>“原来你们觉得我疯了？”病房门刷的被打开，面无血色的少年苍白的嘴唇挑起一抹讽刺的笑容，“你们觉得他是我幻想出来的一个人？”<br/>“裕翔！”母亲急忙奔过去要抱住儿子：“别用这样的语气和我们说话，我们都是你最亲近的人啊！”<br/>中岛裕翔猛地退后一步让开了这个怀抱，“母亲，你为什么不相信我？”<br/>“裕翔，对不起，是妈妈没能保护好你！”母亲的眼泪瞬间决堤，再一次张开双臂，中岛裕翔下意识又想后退，但看到母亲的眼泪，最终垂下眼睛任母亲抱住了自己。”<br/>“母亲，让我出院吧，继续呆在这里，我才会疯掉。”中岛裕翔抬头看向自己的双亲，说的认真。<br/>父母和医生交换了颜色，医生摇摇头。<br/>“我知道了！”中岛裕翔咬了咬牙，“就当高木君是我幻想出来的可以了吗？我太害怕了，所以产生了心理障碍，但现在经过心理医生的治疗，我已经知道那是幻觉了，可以吗？”<br/>中岛裕翔说完，深深呼吸了几下，再次抬头看向双亲。<br/>“就算高木君是我幻想的，那晚仓库里的事件总是真的，如果只是躺在医院里，什么真相都无法得到不是吗？”中岛裕翔看着父亲。<br/>“裕翔，你现在最大的任务，就是养好精神，其他的……”父亲语气犹疑。<br/>中岛裕翔从父亲手中抽走褐色封皮的记事本。<br/>“父亲，抱歉，趁您之前睡着时，笔记里面那几期黑帮火拼的案情我不小心看到了。”中岛裕翔抿着有些干涩的嘴唇说着，“其实您也急需要我这边的证词吧？。<br/>父亲还想说什么，可中岛裕翔已经做了决定：“我什么时候能出院呢？再不抓紧，可就赶不上升学考试了呢……”<br/>几个大人目光犹疑的对视着。<br/>“或许你们说的是真的，他是我幻想出来一个不存在的人吧，我累了，我想回家了……”<br/>中岛裕翔仿佛被抽干了精神，有气无力的说完了这句后就返回了房间。</p><p>中岛裕翔深深的叹气，“我连你的全名都说不上来，我躲在秘密空间里的时候，你说要等你允许才可以出来。我一直在等着，结果等来什么呢？我想告诉大家，高木君这个人是真实存在的，可是我甚至连高木君的全名都说不出来。他们觉得我太过于执念了，可我一想到你可能因为救我死在世界某个角落，幸好父亲的笔记上，记录着的案件，我住院期间不断发生的黑帮的火并案，被挑战的都是血蛟的手下，全是那晚仓库的相关人……”<br/>中岛裕翔把已经翻得快散架的《六法全书》推到高木雄也眼前：“后来我顺利升学，考了当初定好的金融系，可私下，我也在修法律系，你知道是为什么吗？”“高木君，不仅是你对血蛟恨之入骨，我也同样，开始是利用父亲警局的关系，我偷偷调查，可惜，每次我都会晚一步，当我赶到时，你都已经离开，直到最后那次，你和血蛟决斗后齐齐掉落悬崖，此后的很长时间，你销声匿迹，我常做噩梦，那晚的你血液流尽死在我不知道的角落里……”<br/>中岛裕翔咬住烟，从包里翻出一个有些暗淡的文件夹，逐一从里面抽出一张张人物资料。<br/>“这些人的脸，高木君还记得吗？”中岛裕翔指着照片上凶恶的人，“这都是那晚仓库事件的参与人，高木君有自己的办法打败他们，但那可做不到斩草除根。这一系列黑帮案件的辩护律师就是我，这个职位得到的艰难，而我这份工作的唯一目的，就是替高木君洗清嫌疑，并收集对方犯罪的证据，让他们把牢底坐穿，我也做到了，这些人，最低起刑三十年，大部分都终身监禁。”<br/>高木雄也翻看着一张张人物资料，密密麻麻列举着他们的罪行、入狱时间、监禁时常，甚至备注了出狱时间。<br/>“虽然警方认为你已经死了，甚至连我都已经绝望了，但我还是决定把当初伤害你的人全部绳之以法，就在三个月前，我收到消息，警方在东南亚抓到了在逃的血蛟。”中岛裕翔看着高木雄也惊讶的脸色，果然，高木君的消息不及他这边的快，这让中岛裕翔露出一个开心的笑容，“因为试图袭警逃跑，已经被警方当场击毙。”<br/>中岛裕翔从资料袋里抽出几张资料，正是血蛟死亡的现场照片和随后的尸检记录。<br/>“我多想第一时间跟高木君分享这个好消息，可是一想到你或许已经不在人世，即使伤害你的人都已伏法，但你不在了，这一切又有什么意义呢？而我，竟是到最后都不知道你的全名，长期以来，我都在为一个幽灵奉献自己的全部精力和心血。”中岛裕翔叹了口气，从袋子里抽出资料，“于是我决定最后一件事情是解决他……”<br/>高木雄也看着最后一张资料页，桐山照史。<br/>“桐山正是当年领路人，可惜那次事件后，他就在圈子里销声匿迹，等我再去寻找他，发现他已经金盆洗手，结婚生子，成了普通的会社职员。伤害别人的过的其乐融融，可被伤害的高木君却不知躺在哪处冰冷的巢穴里，真是不公平，我努力搜寻着桐山的罪证，可即使是我，也找不到任何可以治罪他的地方，于是我派了私家侦探跟踪他，却发现了令我惊讶的事……”<br/>中岛裕翔把偷拍的照片摆在桌子上，正是桐山照史坐在高木雄也的吧台前，两人闲聊的画面。<br/>中岛裕翔抬头看着高木雄也，目光复杂：“好久不见，高木君。”<br/>“我和桐山……”高木雄也挠挠头，“他这人本性并不坏，那次事件之后，也是他一直在暗中帮助我，我才能活下来呢，现在，他也是我的好朋友，偶尔过来看看我是不是还活着……”<br/>“我知道，之前，我们还搭过几次话。”中岛裕翔有些不耐的打断。“我不会对桐山怎么样的。”<br/>高木雄也看着面前人闹别扭的样子，也叹了口气：“所以呢，你现在见到我了。”<br/>中岛裕翔把烟熄灭：“我也不知道，最初找过来，看到你活着，那时候我震惊和喜悦压过一切，但又不敢上前，因为很明显，你和桐山都不记得我了。”<br/>“其实我的想法很简单……”中岛裕翔的眼中积蓄了一些亮晶晶的泪水，“我就只是想对你说声抱歉，再给你看看这些伤害你的人，他们都已经得到了应有的惩罚，而高木君已经安全了，不用在四处躲藏……”<br/>“我就是想向你证明……”中岛裕翔的眼泪掉下来，“我不再是当年那个需要你保护的小孩子了，我也会保护你，虽然你并不知道这一切，可是我一直在做，我想证明给你看……”<br/>高木雄也打开了吧台的隔板，走过去把浑身颤抖的中岛裕翔抱进怀里：“你做的很好……”<br/>“我不想再做那种噩梦……”中岛裕翔也伸出胳膊抱住了高木雄也，“高木君为了保护我一次次死亡的梦，那个黑暗的仓库里，只有我孤独的等待着命运的判决，永远没有前路的梦……”<br/>“裕翔你，很勇敢，比我要勇敢……”高木雄也说道，“从小，我看似不良又混蛋，内心却是习惯逃避的人，一直得过且过混日子，高中的时候也是，和家人移民海外，不过是我对外吹嘘的说辞，其实我离家出走，整天藏在学校体育仓库里，唯一的那次勇敢，恐怕就是那晚为你挺身而出……我从来没有怪你，虽然差点死了，但随后不顾一切报复血蛟的时光里，却让我真正觉得自己活着。当我和血蛟一起摔落悬崖，我抱着必死的心，以为一切都解脱了，可是老天又让我活了过来，于是我又开始过上混日子的生活，这样的我，应该很让你失望吧……”<br/>“酒吧也是开一天算一天，女朋友也是及时行乐……”高木雄也自嘲的笑了笑，“葉酱骂我一句渣男，已经算是给我留了脸面。”<br/>中岛裕翔擦了一下眼泪：“高木君，我喜欢你！”<br/>高木雄也浑身僵住，慢慢放开怀抱，和中岛裕翔对视：“我想说的就是，我不是救你的英雄，也不是什么好人，你的心意我收下了，以后，欢迎你来这里坐坐。”<br/>中岛裕翔笑了笑：“又想逃避吗？”、<br/>高木雄也一讪：“你就当做是吧！”<br/>中岛裕翔：“那你答应我一件事，完成之后，如果你还是不改变主意的话，我会尊重你的意见。”<br/>高木雄也犹豫了一下，点点头。</p><p>高木雄也跟着中岛裕翔推开面前体育仓库的大门。<br/>“好怀念啊……”高木雄也环顾着四周，和3年前别无二致的景色。<br/>身后，中岛裕翔缓缓把体育仓库的大门关上。<br/>“这三年，我时常到这里来……”中岛裕翔熟门熟路的往体育仓库走去，“就像高木君那时候，虽然早都毕业了，也会偷偷混进来一样。”<br/>高木雄也跟在中岛裕翔身后，脚步罕见的沉重，这里曾经见证了他青春期最好的友谊，也发生了让自己一生都不愿再回忆的过往。<br/>“算了，我就不进去了……”高木雄也还是停下了脚步，“总之也陪你来过了……”<br/>“在害怕吗？”中岛裕翔再次调转方向，走到高木雄也身边。<br/>“谁害怕了？”高木雄也未及发作就被中岛裕翔抓住了手。<br/>“可我很害怕……”中岛裕翔把高木雄也的手拉过来覆盖在自己的胸口，手掌覆盖下，那颗心脏疯狂的震颤着。<br/>“从那天起，没有一天，我不在害怕……”中岛裕翔也伸出手覆盖到高木雄也胸口，高木雄也下意识瑟缩了下，但还是任中岛裕翔轻轻按在自己陈年的伤口之上。<br/>“高木君，心脏也跳的很快呢。”中岛裕翔扯着高木雄也的手，义无反顾的往仓库最里面走去。<br/>“你要干什么啊？”高木雄也全身都抗拒起来，这个地方，每踏入一步，都令人痛苦不堪。<br/>“我很难过，这里明明应该是让我们感到幸福的地方……”中岛裕翔把叠在一起的软垫往四周随便拨开，“我也是一样，对这里的记忆只剩下了痛苦，如果是这样，即使那些伤害过我们的人已经受到惩罚又有什么意义？”<br/>高木雄也看着垫子散开后，露出的密室入口。<br/>“我比任何人都希望高木君获得幸福，可是现在的话，就这样放任高木君从我的世界离开，可不行！”中岛裕翔抓住高木雄也的领口，轻轻一推。<br/>高木雄也就跌入了两人的“秘密通道”中，秘密通道相比之前更加宽敞干净，看来中岛裕翔又做了升级改造。未及多想，高木雄也只觉得身上一沉，竟然是中岛裕翔也跳了下来。<br/>“喂！”狭窄的空间里，高木雄也只能勉强抱住中岛裕翔。<br/>“不会让你再离开了……”中岛裕翔支起身体，俯视高木雄也，“能共享过往的秘密、快乐、伤痛的人、在这世界上，就只剩我和高木君了。”<br/>高木雄也定定看着上方眼神坚定的人，缓缓伸出了手，隔着空气描绘着他的轮廓：“我从来都没有想过你还会出现，我早就放弃了，未来、人生什么的，那些美好的东西，我全部都已经放弃了。”<br/>“我不会再让你一个人了，现在的我，已经有这个资格，哪怕是再大的雨天，我也不会让你再被淋湿，所以……”中岛裕翔一字一句说的认真，“能给我一个机会，你愿意为了我，再试着勇敢的活下去吗？”<br/>即使身下是冰冷的地板，周围是牢笼一般密不透风的墙壁，高木雄也却感觉到一股霸道的热量，从自己早已废弃的心脏中升腾起来，冲向自己枯槁的四肢百骸，猛然击向自己黑暗记忆中的蛰伏怪兽，那些令自己痛苦到只能封闭起来才能勉强支撑的东西，似乎也没什么大不了。<br/>“高木君，你愿意吗？”中岛裕翔轻声问道。<br/>高木雄也伸出双手，轻轻环住中岛裕翔，中岛裕翔露出一丝浅笑，仿佛初次见面的那个雨天，被高木雄也干燥温暖的校服外套紧紧包裹着时，那个得救的少年。<br/>那是来自灵魂深处的温暖。<br/>炙热的双唇，轻轻触碰着彼此，未来再也不分开。<br/>（2021/04/11全文完结）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>